Because Of You
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Miharu selalu menjalani harinya seperti biasa, sampai dia bertemu dengan Tsuna dkk. Hari-harinya yang membosankan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Main pairing : GokuderaxOC (Miharu) Disclaimer : Akira Amano HIATUS, READ THE A/N
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Because Of You**

Miharu's POV

Hari yang membosankan selalu kurasakan setiap hari. Mengulang semua kegiatan yang sama tanpa satupun ada yang menarik. Pagi inipun seperti biasa,aku bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mengganti piyama tidurku dengan kemeja lengan pendek warna putih, sweater biru tua, pita warna merah dan rok di atas lutut. Kusisir dan kubiarkan rambutku yang panjang ini terurai. Aku memang tidak pernah repot untuk mengikatnya. Kulihat jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku menghela nafas, akankah aku terus seperti ini tanpa ada yang membuatku merasa bangun pagi adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu?

Setelah semua siap aku turun dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Kulihat ibuku sedang memasak di dapur

"Selamat pagi Bu."

"Selamat pagi, Miharu. Ayo duduk,ibu siapkan sarapannya."

Aku pun duduk di arah berseberangan dengan Ayahku sedang meminum kopi dan membaca koran. Kulihat adik perempuanku,Yui sedang memegang garpu dan sendok duduk di sebelah kananku. Yui baru duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD. Ayahku adalah seorang Kepala Polisi. Sejak kecil aku selalu diajarkan untuk selalu disiplin dan sopan. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Ayahku juga bisa dibilang pendiam.

Ibu meletakkan sarapan di meja dan duduk di sebelah Ayah.

"Selamat makan."

Sarapan hari ini sangat suka pancake buatan Ibu. Tak lama kemudian aku melahap habis pancake buatan Ibu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kataku sambil membawa tasku yang kuletakkan di lantai begitu saja, "Apa tidak terlalu pagi?" Tanya Ibuku heran. Sekarang baru saja jam setengah 8 sedangkan sekolah dimulai jam 8.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, aku ingin santai jalan ke Sekolah." Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Iya!" Jawabku sambil memakai sepatu dan beranjak keluar rumah.

Aku berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Sepanjang jalan seperti biasa pemandangan tidak ada yang berubah. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar hari yang membosankan, apakah tidak ada hal yang menarik?

Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh. Aku merasa telah menabrak seseorang. Segera aku bangun dan minta maaf kepada orang itu. "Ah! Ma-maaf aku sedang melamun."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Aku pun melihat ke arah orang yang sudah ku tabrak. Seorang laki-laki yang sebaya denganku, memakai pakaian seragam yang sama dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Dia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia terkenal di sekolahku karena dia payah di bidang apapun dan dijuluki "Dame-Tsuna" Oh ya, dia sekelas denganku.

"Tsuna?"

"Iya, kamu...eto…. Miharu kan? Yang duduk di belakang? Maaf tadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu"

"ah tidak apa-apa, aku juga tadi tidak melihatmu di depan" Aku mengulurkan tanganku membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Ma-mau jalan bareng ke Sekolah gak?" Ajak Tsuna kepadaku.

"Eh, i..Iya." aku menyetujui ajakan Tsuna. Kamipun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang ada yang mau mengajakku karena aku selalu berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. "O ya Tsuna, tumben kamu tidak terlambat hari ini. Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Soalnya dia hampir setiap hari telat.

"Oh, ini karena tadi pagi Reborn membangunkanku dengan pa- uh... Memukulku."

"Oh begitu..., Reborn? Siapa dia?" tanyaku di dalam hati. Kami sudah hampir sampai di sekolah tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang banci. Ya, banci sedang berdiri di samping tiang listrik. Dengan dandanannya yang sangat "nyentrik" bulu mata tebal, _eye shadow _warna hijau tua, _blush on _warna pink yang sangat merona. Dia memakai baju yang cukup terbuka dan high heels warna merah yang tinggi.

"Ts..Tsuna... Itu.. Ada banci.." Aku pun bersembunyi di belakang Tsuna.

"Ha? Banci?... Hieee! Jangan aku, aku takut.." Jawab Tsuna. Tiba-tiba banci itu menatap kearah kami dan berkata "Hey kalian berdua anterin eke ke tempat ini donk."

"Eh uh ,maaf kami mau ke Sekolah.." Kata Tsuna agak gemetaran dengan perlahan berjalan ke belakang.

"Eh~ Cuma sebentar kok, ya?" Banci itu pun mendekati kami dengan berjalan berlenggak-lenggok.

"Ma-maaf!" Aku pun menggenggam tangan Tsuna dan berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan banci itu. "Hei! Mau ke mana? Jangan tinggalin eke!" Banci itu pun berlari mengikuti kami.

"Hieeee! Bu-bukanya banci itu cuma ada si sekitar Akihabara?!" Tanya Tsuna sambil berlari denganku.

"Mana aku tahu! Pokoknya ayo lari!" Kataku sambil berjalan lebih cepat, tak lama kemudian aku melihat ke belakang dan banci itu pun sudah tidak mengikuti kami.

Tidak disangka kami lari cukup jauh sampai depan supermarket. Karena kecapekan kami duduk dulu di bangku yang ada di depan supermarket. "Hahh... Capekkk.. Kayaknya kita udah telat deh Tsuna." Kataku kepada Tsuna dan mencoba mengatur nafasku.

"I-iya... Pasti Pak Guru akan memarahi kita..." Kata Tsuna yang duduk di sebelahku, dia juga terlihat sangat capek. Aku menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah. Tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat. Aku angkat ke atas kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Hibari?!" Rasanya jantungku mau copot saat melihat sang Ketua Kedisiplinan Namimori. Dia terkenal si seluruh Namimori karena suka menghukum orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan atau membuat ricuh di Namimori. Termasuk yang telat datang ke Sekolah.

"Hibari-san?!" Tsuna pun terlihat terkejut sekali saat melihat Hibari berdiri di depannya.

"Kalian berani-beraninya bolos Sekolah.." Kata Hibari sambil menatap kami dengan tatapan yang seram, aku bisa merasakan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Tunggu Hibari! Kita bukan bolos, kita bisa jelasin kenapa!" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hibari. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa berada di sini, bukannya dia harusnya di sekolah?

"Sudah telat kalian malah bolos, kalian akan aku hukum." Kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya dan mengarahkannya kepada kami.

"Tu-tunggu Hibari!" Kata Tsuna ketakutan.

"Kamikorosu!"

"GYAAAA!"

._._._._.

Hibari membuka pintu kelas sambil memegang bahu kami, "Cepat belajar, jangan coba-coba melakukan hal ini lagi." Hibari lalu mendorong kami ke dalam kelas dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Ow..ow.. Sakit.." Pikirku sambil memegang daerah yang sakit. Jadi ini ya? Rasanya di kamikorosu sama Hibari?

"Sawada! Midorikawa! Cepat duduk!" Pak Guru memarahi kami.

"Ya!" Kami pun menjawabnya dan langsung berlari menuju meja kami masing-masing. Karena kejadian tadi ditambah lagi rasa sakit karena Hibarimembuatku tidak terlalu fokus kepada pelajaran. Saat aku dan Tsuna dipanggil ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal matematika, kami tidak bisa menjawabnya dan dimarahi oleh guru.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Aku membereskan buku-buku yang ada dimejaku "Miharu-chan." Seseorang memanggil namaku. aku langsung berhenti membereskan mejaku. Aku melihat tsuna menghampiri mejaku.

"Oh hey Tsuna, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Uhh.. Um.. Mau makan siang bareng aku gak? Eh, bareng kita. ada Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan dan Hana juga." Ajak Tsuna.

"Eh..? Um.. Ok deh tunggu sebentar ya." Aku memasukan bukuku ke tas dan membawa bekalku, bekalku hari ini adalah roti dan susu.

"Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu di atap." Kami berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Aku merasa agak gugup juga. Ini pertama kalianya ada yang mengajakku makan siang bersama, apalagi seorang membukakan pintunya.

"Juudaime, kenapa lama?" Tanya Gokudera kepada Tsuna. Dia cowok populer di kelasku. Dia ini sangat dingin dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan orang lain selain Tsuna. dia juga memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan "Juudaime" entah apa sebabnya.

"Yo Tsuna!" Sapa Yamamoto, dia juga populer di kelasku. Dia anggota klub baseball. Kalau dia sedang latihan baseball pasti para cewek selalu berteriak dan mendukungnya dari pinggir lapangan. Menurutku dia ini cowok yang easy going.

"Maaf Gokudera-kun, aku tadi mengajak Miharu-chan untuk makan bersama kita." Jawab Tsuna.

"Oh." Jawab Gokudera. Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Kyoko dan Hana.

"Miharu-chan, Tsuna-kun,ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian tadi telat?" tanya Kyoko kepada kami. Sasagawa Kyoko cewek yang cukup populer di Sekolahku Dia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Ryohei di kelas 3.

"Iya, cerita dong." Hana pun ikut bertanya, Kurokawa Hana dia teman baiknya Kyoko.

"Itu.." Aku dan Tsuna pun saling memandang, tak lama kemudian kami pun tertawa. "Ahahaha, itu.." Aku dan Tsuna menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi kepada mereka.

"Seandainya saja aku ada di sisimu pagi itu, pasti aku akan melindungimu dari banci itu dan Hibari Juudaime! Aku gagal menjadi Tangan Kananmu..." Kata Gokudera, terlihat terpuruk.

"Hahahaha, menarik sekali!" Kata Yamamoto sambil terus tertawa.

"Benar-benar pagi yang hebat ya! Hahahaha." Kata Kyoko sambil memegang perut karena lelah tertawa.

"Miharu, apa kamu ketularan sialnya Dame-Tsuna?" Kata Hana sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Aku tertawa. Jarang sekali aku bisa tertawa seperti ini. Dan seperti siang itu aku menghabiskan jam istirahatku dengan teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

-Pulang Sekolah-

Aku membereskan bukuku dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku melihat kearah Tsuna. aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hari ini berkat dia sekolah serasa menyenangkan. Aku mendekati meja Tsuna dan memberanikan diriku untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Tsuna, mau pulang bareng? Arah Rumah kita kan sama."

"Ayo, lagipula Gokudera sedang berada di Ruang Guru, Yamamoto juga ada latihan baseball."

Kamipun pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang terus mengobrol. "Miharu-chan, rumahku ke arah sini. Sampai jumpa besok ya!" Tsuna mengambil persimpangan kanan jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Sampai besok Tsuna!" Aku terus berjalan lurus dan akhirnya sampai dirumahku. Aku membuka pintu. "Aku pulang!"

"Selamat pulang Kak!" Yui menyapaku dan memelukku. Hubungan ku dan adikku sangat erat kadang-kadang Yui tidur bareng aku.

"Miharu-chan, mandi dulu saja nanti kalau makan malamnya sudah jadi akan Ibu panggil!"

"Ya!" aku melepaskan pelukan Yui. Kutaruh tas di Ruang Tamu dan langsung mandi.

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, aku langsung menuju ke Dapur.

Rupanyan ayah sudah pulang. Aku melihat Ayah sudah berada di meja makan. Aku duduk di seberang Ayah lagi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" Tanya Ayah kepadaku

"Aku..tadi telat.." Dengan suara kecil aku menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa telat?! Jangan-jangan kamu main dulu ke suatu tempat?" Ayahpun terus memarahiku dan memberikanku ceramah panjang lebar. Aku hanya diam saja. Makan malam ini pun penuh kesunyian karena Ayah..

.

.

-Kamarku-

Aku beranjak naik ke kasurku. Ku tarik selimut dan merebahkan badanku di atas kasur yang empuk. Masih tergiang kata-kata ayah tadi. Aku tidak terlalu suka pada sikap ayah yang selalu saja memaksaku untuk sesuai keinginannya. Aku melihat kearah jendela dengan padangan menerawang. Mengingat semua kejadian hari ini membuatku kembali tersenyum. Apakah besok akan menarik seperti hari ini? Terima kasih kepada Tsuna, banci dan Hibari yang membuat hariku menjadi menyenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian aku pun terlelap...

.

Hari ini aku berangkat pagi seperti biasa. Berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Tsuna dan berangkat bersama. Namun nampaknya Tsuna tidak terlihat dari arah persimpangan jalan tempat kami berpisah kemarin. Aku pikir mungkin hari ini dia akan telat seperti biasanya. Aku kembali melanjutkan ke sekolah dengan perasaan kecewa. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seseorang datang dari arah belakangku sambil berteriak. Ada api menyala di kepalanya dan dia hanya mengenakan celana dalam a.k.a boxer berwarna orange. Aku hampir meneriakinya orang gila jika saja tidak melihat wajah orang itu.

"Tsu.. Tsunaaa?!"

To Be Continued

**Gimana? Kuharap ini lebih bagus dari fanfic-ku yang sebelumnya.**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, feel free to review or PM me Ok?**

**Until next time! Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Because Of You**

**Chapter 2**

Miharu's POV

"Tsu-Tsunaaa?!"

Aku sangat kaget setelah melihat identitas seseorang yang sekarang berada di depanku. Ada api berwarna orange kemerahan di kepalanya. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang kulihat. Kakiku lemas dan akhirnya aku terjatuh ke tanah, tak lama kemudian api yang berada di kepalanya mulai menghilang.

"Apaan sih si Reborn tiba-tiba menembakku?! Memang aku salah apa." Kata Tsuna sambil memegang kepalanya. Seketika saat api itu hilang Tsuna berubah menjadi Tsuna yang biasanya.

"Ts-Tsuna?" Kataku untuk memastikan orang itu adalah Tsuna. "Mi-Miharu-chan!? Hieee!" Setelah melihatku muka Tsuna langsung memerah karena penampilannya.

Setelah agak tenang akupun berdiri dan bertanya kepada Tsuna, "Ts-Tsuna, tadi itu apa? Kok ada api di kepalamu?" Tanyaku sambil menatap tajam kepada Tsuna.

"I-ini... uhh.." Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mencurigakan.." Pikirku di dalam hati. "I-ini... penyakit! Ya, penyakit! Penyakit yang suka datang tiba-tiba!"

"Penyakit... aneh banget. Jenis penyakit apa itu? Kok baru tau."

"Ini penyakit langka!" Kata Tsuna panik,

Ya sudahlah ini bukan urusanku, pikirku. "Oh ya Tsuna, lebih baik kamu cepat memakai baju deh. Ntar kamu masuk angin kalau hanya pakai boxer saja."

"E-eh..? Hieeee...! Ka-kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Sekolah ya!" Kata Tsuna yang berlari ke arah rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ya!" Aku menjawabnya dan melambaikan tangan. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah bisa melihat sosoknya lagi, "Cepat juga dia larinya..."

Setelah itu aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju sekolah, aku melewati jalan yang sama. Tidak banyak yang berubah... membosankan. Tapi ketika aku mengingat kembali kejadian tadi, aku langsung tertawa. Karena lucu melihat Tsuna yang hanya memakai celana dalamnya.

.

.

-Kelas-

Aku sedang duduk di mejaku yang paling ujung dan dekat jendela. Aku menatap keluar jendela, di depan pandanganku langsung menuju ke gerbang Sekolah. Aku melihat Tsuna masuk ke gerbang bareng bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Tsuna terlihat tertawa bersama Yamamoto sedangkan Gokudera terlihat marah-marah.

"Teng Teng"

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, mereka bertiga langsung berlari ke dalam Sekolah. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai di kelas. Tsuna membuka pintunya sambil terlihat kecapekan "Ha..ahh... Se-selamat... kalau tidak aku bisa di kamikorosu sama Hibari lagi.." Tsuna langsung menuju mejanya yang berada di sampingku, lebih tepatnya meja ke 2 dari belakang.

Tsuna lalu menatapku, "Selamat pagi, Miharu-chan." Tsuna menyapaku dengan senyuman. "Pagi Tsuna." Sapaku kembali, "Ayo semuanya, cepat duduk." Mendengar suara guru, semua murid langsung duduk di mejanya masing-masing.

Pelajaran pertama adalah kesenian, sejujurnya aku sangat suka pelajaran ini karena aku memang suka menggambar. Sebenarnya teman sekelasku tidak bisa dipanggil benar-benar teman, saat pelajaran kesenian dan (ini adalah salah satu mata pelajaran yang ku kuasai) mereka mendekatiku. Setelah itu mereka menjauh lagi dariku, dasar..!

"Ibu akan memberikan tugas kelompok kepada kalian. Ibu yang akan menentukan kelompoknya." Dia adalah guru kesenian kelas kita, Bu Mizusawa. Dia orangnya baik sekali, "Semoga ku ditempatkan di kelompok yang sama dengan Tsuna.." Doa ku di dalam hati.

Bu guru mengumumkan anggota masing-masing kelompok sampai aku mendengar namaku dipanggil, "Kelompok selanjutnya, Midorikawa, Sawada, Gokudera dan Yamamoto."

"Eh? Serius? Doa ku terkabul! Terima kasih Tuhan, tapi kenapa hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok ini?!" Pikirku, setelah itu aku tidak memperhatikan lagi ucapan Bu Mizusawa.

"Baik, tugas kalian adalah membuat lukisan. Tema bebas, hasil harus dikumpulkan lusa. Mengerti?"

"Baik Bu!" Semua murid menjawabnya, yah kecuali Gokudera. Setelah pelajarannya selesai, aku melihat Gokudera berjalan menuju meja Tsuna. "Juudaime! Aku sangat senang bisa sekelompok denganmu!" Kata Gokudera senang.

"Aku juga senang sekelompok denganmu juga lho Tsuna." Kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk bahu Tsuna. "Hei kau! Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Juudaime!" Dengan itu Yamamoto dan Gokudera bertengkar seperti biasanya. Walaupun Yamamoto seperti biasa, hanya tertawa.

Tsuna lalu melihat ke arahku, "Ah, Miharu-chan. Kamu sekelompok dengan kita kan?"

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu, mau tidak nanti pulang sekolah kerja kelompok di Rumahku?" Tanya Tsuna

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengajakku kerja kelompok di Rumahnya. "E-eh? Umm.. boleh.", Huwaa bagaimana ini? Aku mengiyakannya, ini kan pertama kalinya aku kerja kelompok di rumah teman. Apalagi laki-laki.

.

.

.

-Di Perjalanan Menuju Rumah Tsuna-

Aku berjalan agak dibelakang mereka, aku sangat gugup sekaligus senang. Tsuna mengambil persimpangan ke kanan, kalau lurus itu arah menuju Rumahku.

"Kita sudah sampai Miharu-chan."

"E-Eh?" Aku melihat Rumah yang berada di depanku, sebuah Rumah berwarna putih, genteng berwarna orange dan taman yang indah di halaman depan Rumah.

"Ayo masuk." Tsuna membukakan gerbang lalu membuka pintu masuk kayu cokelat, dan masuk ke Rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah Tsu-kun, selamat datang! Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga, selamat datang." Jawab Ibunya Tsuna yang muncul dari ruangan yang berbeda, mungkin dari Dapur. Karena aku bisa melihat Ibunya Tsuna memakai apron.

"Selamat sore, _Ooka-sama*.__**"**_

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Ano.. Tsu-kun, anak perempuan yang belakang itu siapa? Kok Ibu baru lihat?"

"Ah, aku Miharu. Midorikawa Miharu."

"Tsu-kun~ Kamu punya teman yang cantik ya!"

"I-Ibu!" Muka Tsuna langsung memerah dan begitu pula aku setelah mendengar perkataan Ibunya Tsuna.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk! Katanya kalian ada kerja kelompok melukiskan? Peralatannya ada di gudang, Tsu-kun bisa kamu mengambilnya? Yang lainnya bisa menunggu di kamar Tsu-kun."

"Baik Bu." Jawab Tsuna sambil melepas sepatunya. Gokudera dan Yamamoto pun melepas sepatunya juga,begitu pula aku.

"Kalian tunggu di kamarku ya,Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah tahu kamarku kan? Miharu-chan ikuti saja mereka ya?"

"I-iya." Tsuna berjalan lurus ke koridor sedangkan aku mengikuti mereka berdua ke kamar Tsuna. Kami berjalan ke lantai 2, kemudian memasuki kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri koridor. Gokudera membukakan pintunya dan langsung masuk.

Aku melihat ke sekitar, "Jadi ini kamarnya.." Pikirku sambil terus melihat-lihat. Tempat tidur dengan sprei warna hijau, meja belajar yang di ujung ruangan dan di sebelahnya ada jendela. Kami langsung duduk mengelilingi meja kecil yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Aku meletakkan tasku di sebelahku, tak lama kemudian Tsuna masuk ke kamar. "Maaf aku lama."

Tsuna membawa kanvas berukuran sedang, 1 set cat dan beberapa kuas dengan ukuran bermacam-macam. "Biar aku bantu membawanya Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Terima kasih Gokudera-kun." Gokudera membawakan kanvasnya dan kembali ke meja. Tsuna lalu meletakkan alat-alatnya dan duduk di sebelahku. Gokudera duduk di sebelah kanan Tsuna dan Yamamoto di sebelahku, diantara Gokudera dan aku.

"Jadi... Kita mau melukis apa?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Umm, ano.. Aku punya usul." Kataku sambil mengangkat tangan pelan.

"Tch, lebih baik itu usulan yang bagus." Kata Gokudera sambil menyalakan rokoknya, aku pun agak kesal dengan sikapnya itu.

"Walaupun begitu, pasti lebih baik daripada kamu yang hanya duduk santai dan menyalakan rokok. Kamu ini masih SMP malah merokok!" Kataku kesal kepada Gokudera, Gokudera terlihat marah sesudah aku mengejeknya.

"Ha? Mau merokok atau apapun itu terserah aku dong! Jangan ikut campur!" Jawab Gokudera sambil memukul meja agak keras.

"Memang kamu punya usul lebih baik dariku?!" Aku memukul meja seperti Gokudera. Aku kesal banget sama dia, aku kan hanya memperingati dia. Merokok kan tidak baik, ditambah dia malah santai dan tidak mengajukan usul apapun.

"Stop!"

"Eh?" Kataku dan Gokudera hampir bersamaan dan menatap ke arah Tsuna yang baru saja tadi berteriak memarahi kita berdua.

"I-Itu, maksudku kalian jangan bertengkar. Kita di sini kan untuk kerja kelompok."

"Juudaime..."

"Tsuna..." Kami berdua pun melepaskan kedua tangan dari meja dan kembali duduk tenang.

"Jadi.. Apa usulmu Miharu-chan?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran kepadaku.

"Aku pikir kita menggambar tema yang simpel saja. Seperti pohon sakura yang sedang mekar, dibawahnya ada bangku kayu, untuk latar belakangnya pakai gunung saja. Bagaimana?"

"Itu ide bagus!" Kata Tsuna senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku dan Tsuna akan menggambar pohon sakuranya dan bangku. Yamamoto dan Gokudera akan menggambar gunungnya." Kataku.

"Tch, jangan seenaknya mengaturku. Apalagi ditugaskan bareng si Baseball Bodoh itu."

"Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Itu gak baik!" Jawab Gokudera kesal.

"Gokudera... Kamu ini ya..." Kataku kesal sambil memandang Gokudera tajam.

"Ja-jangan bertengkar lagi!" Kata Tsuna, "Ma-maaf Tsuna." Jawabku.

"Maaf Juudaime."

Setelah itu kami mengerjakan lukisannya, sekitar beberapa jam kemudian lukisannya selesai. Beberapa cat mengenai seragamku, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto gara-gara tadi kita bermain cat.

"Wahh... Miharu-chan, pohon sakuranya bagus sekali. Kamu memang jago menggambar" Kata Tsuna memuji lukisan yang sudah selesai yang terletak di tengah meja.

"Ah gak juga kok Tsuna, kamu juga membantuku menyelesaikannya kan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya, tiba-tiba Gokudera langsung berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan gambaranku Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera sambil menatap ke Tsuna.

"Ba-bagus kok Gokudera-kun."

"Lebih bagus mana gambaranku dengan dia?" Kata Gokudera sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ha? Apaan sih?!" Jawabku kesal.

"I-itu..." Jawab Tsuna kebingungan sambil memegang kepalanya.

*BRAKK*

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, kita berempat langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Aku melihat seorang bayi yang berdiri di depan pintu yang sedang tersenyum kecil. Dia memakai jas warna hitam, dalaman berwarna orange, dasi hitam, dia juga memakai fedora berwarna hitam dengan pita orange mengelilingi fedoranya. Yang bikin aku penasaran adalah chameleon berwarna hijau yang berada di atas fedoranya.

"Ciaossu!" Bayi itu pun berkata sesaat dia membuka pintu.

"Re-Reborn?!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Yo, kecil!"

"Di-dia.. Reborn yang selalu dibicarakan Tsuna?" Tanyaku dalam hati, "Ano.. Tsuna.. Dia siapa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Di-dia.. Saudaraku!" Jawab Tsuna

BUK!

Bayi itu memukul kepala Tsuna menyebabkan Tsuna hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

"Aku ini Hitman." Jawab bayi itu, "Ha-Hah? Hitman? Bayi ini? Gak mungkin." Pikirku di dalam hati. Karena gak mungkin kan? Bayi sekecil ini adalah Hitman.

"Hi-hitman? Mafia dong?" Kataku, sambil masih menatap kearahnya. "Iya." Jawabnya, "Se-Serius?" Pikirku lagi dalam hati.

"Hahaha Miharu-chan, kita ini sedang main mafia-mafia an." Jawab Yamamoto yang terlihat sedang tenang-tenang saja.

"Main?... Oh.. Begitu.. Ya.."

"Oh ya soal pertengkaran tadi, gimana kita buat lomba saja antara Gokudera dan Miharu."

"Ha?" Kataku dan Gokudera bersamaan, "Lomba melukis, hasilnya bawa lusa juga. Tsuna akan menjadi jurinya Tsuna dan pemenangnya..." Reborn tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pemenangnya boleh jalan-jalan dengan Tsuna seharian!"

"Ja-jalan-jalan dengan Juudaime..."

"Jalan-jalan dengan Tsuna..."

"Baiklah aku terima tantangan itu Reborn-san!"

"Aku juga! Mana mungkin aku mau kalah dengan dia!" Sebenarnya alasan aku menerima ini bukan karena mau jalan-jalan dengan Tsuna, aku hanya tidak mau kalah dengan Gokudera.

"E-Ehh? Jalan-jalan denganku?!" Jawab Tsuna panik, "Hahahaha Tsuna kamu jadi hadiah nih." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Sudah pasrah saja, dasar Dame-Tsuna." Jawab Reborn. Aku langsung mengambil tas ku dan bersiap pulang untuk mulai mengerjakan lukisanku.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Aku pun meninggalkan kamar Tsuna, dan menuruni tangga. "Aku permisi dulu Tante." Sapaku kepada Ibunya Tsuna.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya." Aku hanya menunduk sebagai jawaban, aku memakai sepatu dan keluar dari Rumahnya.

"Aku gak mau kalah dari Gokudera!"

To Be Continued

**A/N : **

***Ooka-sama : ini panggilan Ibu di bahasa Jepang, bisa juga Ooka-san. Tadinya aku mau membuat Gokudera pake sebutan Ibu saja, tapi rasanya aneh.**

**Ok, untuk sekarang segini saja. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini agak membosankan. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada hal yang.. Yah.. Pokoknya tdk terduga.**

**Ada yang bertanya kenapa di sini si Miharu membenci Gokudera padahal di sini ff nya GokudeaxOC? Itu..lihat saja nanti.**

**I would be really happy if you review my fanfic, or you can PM me OK?**

**Until next time! Ciao Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Because Of You**

**Chapter 3**

Miharu's POV

Di perjalanan pulang aku terus memikirkan aku harus melukis apa, pandanganku pun teralihkan ke langit sore yang indah di sebelah kiriku. Di bawahnya ada sungai yang terlihat gemerlap karena pantulan cahaya matahari. Aku melihat langit itu cukup lama dan tak menyadari ada orang yang sedang berjalan di depanku.

BUUK

"Ma-maaf aku sedang melamun!" Aku pun langsung menunduk, "Tidak apa-apa kok." Saat mendengar suaranya aku tahu dia itu seorang perempuan, aku pun melihat ke arah mukanya.

"Cantik..." Pikirku di dalam hati saat melihat orang itu, rambut terhelai berwarna pink, bibir yang berwarna pink juga ditambah lagi proporsi badan yang bagus. Dia memakai baju yang pendek yang memperlihatkan sebagian perutnya, celana jeans yang agak ketat dan sepatu boots.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya."

"I-Iya.." Setelah itu perempuan itu hanya berjalan lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun melanjutkan perjananku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di Rumahku, lumayan cepat karena memang jarak Rumaku dengan Tsuna tidak terlalu jauh. Aku membuka pintu gerbang depan dan berjalan ke dalam sebentar, akhirnya aku sampai di pintu.

"Aku pulang!" Kataku sambil membuka pintu dan kemudian melepas sepatu, "Selamat datang, Miharu." Jawab Ibuku yang sedang berada di Dapur.

"Bu, Yui di mana?" Tanyaku heran soalnya Yui selalu menyapaku setian aku pulang sekolah. "Dia sudah tidur, kecapekan kayaknya."

"Hm..." Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan menaiki tangga, "Miharu, nanti tolong bangunin Yui kalau makan malam sudah siap ya."

"Ya!" Sebelum aku ke kamarku aku mengintip ke kamar Yui yang berada di sebrang kamarku, "Lucu.." Yui masin tidur dengan nyenyak, aku menutup pintunya pelan. Setelah itu akupun langsung menuju kamarku, setelah aku masuk aku langsung menutup pintunya.

Aku melempar tasku ke atas kasur dan aku melemparkan badanku ke kasur, "Aku harus menggambar apa ya...?"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pemandangan langit sore dan sungai yangku lihat tadi, "Aku akan gambar itu saja."

Setelah itu aku langsung ganti baju menjadi piyama dan langsung turun ke bawah untuk mengambil peralatan lukisku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat catnya dimanapun, biarlah nanti aku tanyakan kepada Ibu. Setelah dapat aku kembali ke kamarku dan mulai menggambar sketsa, "Makan malam sudah siap!" Kata Ibu memanggil dari bawah.

"Ya!" Aku meletakkan canvas ku dan berjalan menuju kamar Yui untuk membangunkannya, setelah membangunkan Yui kita langsung berjalan menuju Dapur. Saat masuk aku tidak melihat sosok Ayah, aku dan Yui langsung duduk.

"Selamat makan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah kemana Bu?"

"Oh, katanya ada usrusan mendadak. Sepertinya malam ini gak akan pulang."

"Humm.. Oh ya. Bu lihat cat untuk melukisku gak? Aku udah cari tapi gak ketemu."

"Di gudang belakang, memang mau apa?" Tanya Ibu heran.

"Hanya ingin melukis saja." Aku cepat menyelesaikan makan malamku dan berniat untuk langsung mengerjakan lukisanku.

"Aku sudah selesai." Setelah selesai aku langsung menuju ke gudang belakang untuk mengambil catnya. Setelah mendapatkan catnya, aku kembali ke kamarku dan mulai mengerjakan lukisanku lagi.

Malam itu aku mengerjakan lukisanku sampai malam.

-Time Skip-

-Lusa-

Pulang sekolah kita sepakat untuk kumpul di atap sekolah, aku, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung pergi ke atap sekolah. Aku dan Gokudera membawa lukisannya masing-masing yang di tutupi oleh koran.

Sesampainya di sana, "Baiklah seperti yang dijanjikan Reborn-san, pemenangnya akan jalan-jalan dengan Juudaime seharian."

"Ok."

"Um.. jadi siapa yang mau perlihatkan lukisannya duluan..?" Kata Tsuna, "Gokudera, kamu saja dulu." Kata Yamamoto.

"Tch, baiklah. " Gokudera mulai membuka lukisannya yang terbungkus oleh kertas koran, "Ini dia Juudaime!"

Gokudera memperlihatkan lukisannya kepada kami, lukisannya... Gambar Tsuna yang sedang tersenyum, di tambah latar belakang berwarna orange. Lumayan.. bagus...

"Gokudera-kun, ini bagus lho!" Puji Tsuna kepada Gokudera.

"I-Ini sih bukan apa-apa Juudaime!"

"Ahahahaha iya bagus lho!" Puji Yamamoto.

"Hm? Kenapa? Mengakui lukisanku lebih baik?" Kata Gokudera sambil mengarah kepadaku, "Nggak!"

"Kali ini giliranku." Aku perlahan membuka korannya, setelah terbuka aku memperlihatkannya kepada Tsuna.

"Huwaaaa ini indah sekali Miharu-chan."

"Bagus banget!"

Ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia.. , "Gimana, Gokudera-kun~?" Tanyaku sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Jadi, siapa pemenangnya Tsuna?"

"Siapa yang menang Juudaime?"

"Uhh... pe-pemenangnya...um.."

BUK!

"Ow!" Teriak Tsuna kesakitan, aku dan yang lainnya bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Tsuna.

"Cepat berikan jawabannya, Dame-Tsuna."

"Re-Reborn! Kenapa kamu datang ke sekolah?!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Hei, kecil!"

"Re...Reborn?", "Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Iya, iya. Jangan pukul aku juga dong!" Tak lama Tsuna melanjutkan perkataannya, "Pemenangnya..."

Kuharap aku menang, soalnya aku gak mau kalah dari Gokudera!

"Miharu-chan."

"Eh..? Horee!" Huwaa senang sekali, bukan hanya karena dapat jalan-jalan dengan Tsuna ditambah lagi aku menang dari Gokudera! Gokudera terlihat sangat terpuruk..

"...Aku kalah dari dia..."

"Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera, kamu lagi gak beruntung." Kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu Miharu boleh jalan-jalan dengan Dame-Tsuna, gimana kalau besok? Besok kan libur."

"E-Eh..., jadi kamu serius sama itu ya!" Kata Tsuna berteriak kepada Reborn, "Iya.", "Uh.."

"Kalau begitu, Tsuna. Aku minta alamat e-mail mu dong, nanti kita bicarain mau ketemuan di mana."

"Eh? Oh.. i iya." Setelah itu aku dan Tsuna bertukar alamat e-mail, "Kalau begitu aku pulang ya." Kataku sambil berjalan kearah pintu untuk turun, "Oh ya, lukisan itu buat kamu aja Tsuna!"

"Eh? Se-serius? Makasih ya!" Aku hanya tersenyum dan mulai menuruni tangga.

Akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, saat aku melewati gerbang "Hei kamu, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"Eh?" Saat aku menoleh kearah suara itu, rasanya kaget sekali saat melihat sang Ketua Kedisiplinan sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon yang terletak di dekat gerbang.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Itu..aku hanya.."

"Seharusnya kamu langsung pulang, jangan bermain di sekolah dulu. Kamu akan aku hukum." Kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan kedua tonfa nya.

"E-Eh? Tu-Tunggu Hibari!"

"Kamikorosu!"

-Time Skip-

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Uh..." Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku, "Ini pasti gara-gara Hibari.." Pikirku. Aku menyingkirkan selimut dari badanku dan duduk di sisi kasur. Sekarang aku janjian sama Tsuna jam setengah 10 di taman Namimori, aku sering datang ke taman itu kalau sedang malas kerumah.

Aku melihat ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarku, "Jam setengah 8.." Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap dari sekarang saja, soalnya aku paling gak suka dengan yang namanya telat..

Akupun bersiap-siap, mandi, menyisir rambut, kali ini rambutku ku ikat semua ke samping. Setelah aku siap, aku melihat kearah jam, "Jam 9 lebih 10 menit." Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang saja, karena jarak taman dan rumahku agak jauh, apalagi aku kesananya berjalan.

Aku turun dari kamarku, saat aku berjalan ke koridor untuk keluar Ibu memanggilku. "Tumben nih jalan-jalan, Miharu."

"Ah, itu.. Aku mau jalan-jalan sama teman."

"Teman ya.. apa kamu suka sama dia? Pastinya suka sebagai teman." Kata Ibu sambil berjalan kearahku, "Aku... tentu saja suka." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya."

"Baik Bu." Jawabku sambil memakai sepatu, "Oh ya, kamu cantik loh pakai baju itu."

"Eh?" Akupun mengingat baju seperti apa yang kupakai.. "A-Aky pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Akupun keluar dari rumah dan mulai berjalan menuju taman. "A-apa ini bisa disebut kencan?" Pikirku di dalam hati.

.

.

Akupun hampir sampai di taman, aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat sosokku di pantulan kaca sebuah toko.

Hari ini aku memakai baju one piece berwarna pink muda, panjangnya sekitar 5 senti dari lututku, untuk bagian lengannya tak terlalu panjang, ujungnya berenda. Untuk sepatu aku memakai sepatu berhak sedang berwarna merah.

Aku juga membawa tas kecil berwarna merah, akupun sempat membetulkan rambutku. "Ok, siip." Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju taman.

Tak lama pun aku sampai, aku bisa melihat Tsuna duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Dia memakai jeans, sepatu olahraga, baju dalaman berwarna orange dan jaket jeans bertanda angka 27 di sakunya.

Keren juga...

"Tsuna!" Aku memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tanganku, "Ah, Miharu-chan."

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyaku, "Gak kok, oh ya.. kamu... cantik."

"Eh... ka-kamu keren lho..." Muka kami memerah, "Hari ini mau kemana?" Tanya Tsuna kepadaku.

"Kemana ya..? Terserah kamu deh."

"Eh? Um.. gimana kalo ke cafe saja? Kyoko-chan bilang di sana kuenya enak-enak."

"Un!" Kamipun memakan kue di sebuah cafe, sesudah itu kami menonton film di bioskop, mengambil foto di photo box, di foto aku disebelah Tsuna kami berdua membuat tanda "peace" dengan tangan. Setelah itu kami hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar Namimori, mencoba berbagai baju, sampai-sampai petugas disana menyebut kami sebagai pasangan.

"Pasangan... ya?" Tak terasa haripun sudah sore, aku dan Tsuna sedang istirahat di taman yang tadi kita jadikan tempat bertemu tadi.

Aku dan Tsuna duduk di sebuah ayunan, "Langitnya indah ya, seperti lukisanmu."

"Ma-makasih Tsuna."

"Juudaime!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Tsuna, dari suaranya dan cara memanggilnya pasti dia..

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Kata Tsuna terkejut karena kedatangan Gokudera.

"Hahaha, dia mencarimu kemana-mana lho Tsuna."

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun?" Gokudera dan Yamamoto berjalan mendekati kami, "Kenapa kamu kesini Gokudera?" Tanyaku.

"Aku khawatir kepada Juudaime."

"Khawatir? Tsuna gak akan kenapa-napa kok. Lagian kalo kamu terus gitu, lama-lama kamu jadi kayak Ibunya Tsuna deh."

"Memanganya ada yang salah kalau aku khawatir ke Juudaime? Lagian aku gak sampai segitunya."

"Lama-lama sih iya."

"Gak akan."

"Iya."

"Gak."

"Iya."

"Lambo-san di sini!" Seseorang berteriak, aku dan Gokudera menjadi berhenti berbicara. Ada seorang anak kecil memakai baju berpola sapi, dia mempunyai rambut kribo.

"Lambo! Kenapa kamu juga ada di sini?"

"Tsuna, dia siapa?" Tanyaku. "Oh? Namanya Lambo, dia tinggal dirumahku."

"Kok waktu itu aku gak lihat dia?"

"Waktu itu dia lagi bermain diluar.", "Hum.."

"Dasar sapi bodoh, kenapa kamu kesini juga?!" Teriak Gokudera kepada Lambo, "Terserah aku, Aho-Dera."

"Kamu ini ya...", "Rasakan kemarahan Lambo!" Lambo lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rambutnya... Bazooka? "Kenapa ada bazooka di dalam rabutnya?" Pikirku heran.

"Oi! Lambo jangan gunakan itu di sini!" Kata Tsuna marah, di saat Lambo memegang bazooka itu tangannya terpeleset dan bazooka itu terlempar.

"Ups." Bazooka itu sekarang mengarah ke.. aku?! "Eh? Kyaaa!" Aku langsung menutup mataku dan menutup mukaku dengan tanganku.

BOOM

"Ukh... apa yang terjadi?" Pandanganku tertutup oleh asap pink, lama-lama aku merasakan aku sedang duduk di sesuatu yang empuk. Tak lama kemudian asapnyapun mulai memudar dan aku mulai bisa melihat seseorang di sebelahku... "Eh?" Di-dia...

"Go-Gokudera-kun?!"

To Be Continued

.

**A/N :**

**Hayoo siapa yang tau, identitas perempuan yang menabrak Miharu? Untuk ch kali ini.. segini aja dulu. O ya, maaf aku telat ngucapin harusnya tanggal 24 kemarin. But..**

**Happy Birthday for our beloved Swordman and Baseball Ace, Yamamoto Takeshi!**

**Reborn : Ne, Miharu. In this chapter there's kinda a lot of time skip.**

**Me : Uhh.. that's..**

**Reborn : Don't tell me you're too lazy to write.**

**Me : Um.. yeah.. I'm too lazy for that.**

**Reborn : 'Guess I have to punish you. *Pulls out Leon gun***

**Me : Eh! Wa-wait! Gyaaaa!**

**Reborn : Miharu is currently unavaible so, review it with your dying will!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano **

**Because Of You**

**Chapter 4**

Miharu's POV

"Gokudera-kun?!" Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia ini Gokudera hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan.. terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Ju- , Kamu kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Gokudera, "A-aku.." akupun menjelaskan kejadian tadi dari awal sampai aku berada di sini. Aku menyempatkan melihat ke sekitar, sepertinya aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan ini gelap hanya diterangi oleh lampu kecil yang berada di sampingku.

Di ujung ada bingkai foto yang besar, seperti foto keluarga. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa saja di foto itu. Tapi aku yakin yang berfoto itu bukan hanya seorang. Yang hanya bisa terlihat olehku adalah meja kerja yang di dekat jendela yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukkan kertas, di sekitarku ada lemari buku cukup besar dan beberapa hiasan seperti vas bunga dll.

"Jadi begitu ya."

"A-anu.. kamu beneran Gokudera kan? Kenapa aku bisa di sini? Terus ini dimana?"

"Mereka belum ngasih tau ya.."

"Eh? Ngasih tau apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Aku melihat ke arah Gokudera, tidak banyak berubah darinya. Hanya rambut yang lebih pendek, beberapa anting di telinga kirinya, dan sepertinya sikap nya juga lebih kalem.

"Aku duduk dimana ya? Kok rasanya nyaman sekali..." pikirku. Setelah terbiasa dengan gelap aku mulai bisa melihat keadaan sekitar. Te-ternyata aku duduk di pangkuannya Gokudera!

"A-h maaf!" Mukaku memerah dan langsung pindah ke sofa, Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku.

"Bentar lagi sudah 5 menit..."

"Eh?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Juudaime."

"Eh? Tu-" Perkataanku terhenti karena asap pink yang tadi muncul lagi menyelubungi tubuhku. Akupun menutup mata sampai aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihat ke sekitar. Aku ada di , Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Lambo juga berada disana.

"Ja-jadi.. Tadi dia yang sepuluh tahun kemudian..." Gokudera mengucapkannya dengan suara kecil. Dia, Tsuna, dan Yamamoto sepertinya sangat terkejut.

"Eh? Apa tadi Gokudera?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, ya kan Juudaime?"

"Eh ? Umm.. Ya."

"Eh, yang ta-" Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal tadi kepada mereka tapi pikiranku masih bercampur aduk karena kejadian tadi.

"Umm.. Aku pulang duluan ya Tsuna, aku pusing..." Akupun tidak menoleh ke arah mereka lagi. Aku bisa mendengar Tsuna memanggil namaku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menuju rumahku.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku, aku membuka pintu dan melepas sepatuku. "Kakak!"

Saat aku masuk Yui sudah menyapaku, "Aku pulang..."

"Kakak tadi kemana? Jalan-jalan ya? Kok aku gak di ajak sih?"

"Ah Yui.. Maaf ya nanti kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan berdua ya. Sekarang kakak mau ke kamar dulu, kakak capek."

"Un!" Yui mengangguk dan berlari menuju dapur, sepertinya sih mau membantu ibu memasak. Aku mulai menaiki tangga ke atas. Setelah sampai di depan kamar, aku masuk lalu menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan.

Tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu, aku melemparkan badanku ke kasur yang empuk dengan keras, dan menimbun wajahku ke bantal. Suara Gokudera, mukanya, ruangan itu, foto itu.. memori itu terus terputar ulang dikepalaku dengan jelas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?"

.

.

Besoknya saat sekolah aku menanyakan kejadian kemarin kepada mereka ber tiga, mereka enggan memberikan jawabannya kepadaku. Mereka menjawab bahwa aku hanya melamun, berimajinasi, aku pingsan, atau apalah itu tapi aku tahu itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Besoknya lagi aku menanyakannya kepada mereka, kali ini mereka seakan menghindari pertanyaanku dan mengganti subjeknya dengan yang lain.

Memangnya aku salah untuk mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya?

Sejujurnya aku kesal kepada sikap mereka. Setelah kejadian itu aku jadi jarang sekali berbicara dengan mereka. Sesekali Tsuna mengajakku istirahat bareng tapi aku menolaknya.

Sampai suatu hari..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku dari meja dan bersiap untuk pulang. Aku bisa melihat Tsuna berjalan menuju kearahku.

"Eh umm anu.. Mi-miharu-chan, kamu masih marah ke kita ya?"

"Hm? Gak kok." Aku cuma kecewa sama kalian', Sambungku dalam hati.

"Umm sekarang mau gak jalan-jalan sama kita ke Pertokoan Namimori?"

"Kita? Maksudmu Gokudera dan Yamamoto?"

"I-iya, jadi.. mau gak?" Tanya Tsuna sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping. Matanya memelas lembut menatapku.

Tadinya aku ingin menolaknya tapi... jadi tidak bisa menolak. Entah kenapa aku jadi membayangkan Tsuna dengan ekor dan telinga anjing. Pikiranku saat itu adalah Tsuna lucu...

"Uhh i-iya deh aku mau." Aku mengambil tasku dari samping meja.

"Yes! Ayo, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah menunggu di gerbang!" Tsuna langsung memegang tanganku dan menuntunku ke luar kelas. Seketika degup hatiku terasa cepat sekali dan mukaku serasa panas, apa aku... jadi suka sama Tsuna...?

Kami berempat jalan-jalan ke Pertokoan Namimori. kami main ke game center setelah itu ke restoran. Di sana aku duduk di sebelah Tsuna, Gokudera di depan Tsuna dan Yamamoto disebelah Gokudera.

"Tsuna, makasih ya udah ngajak aku jalan-jalan." Aku tersenyum kepadanya, "Sa-sama-sama kok, lagipula kita yang salah. Jadi.. sebenarnya kejadian waktu it-"

"Stop!" Aku memotong pembicaraan Tsuna, "Gak usah bicarain itu kalau kamu gak mau, aku ngerti kok semua orang pasti punya rahasia kan? Jadi gak usah cerita ke aku kalau kamu belum benar-benar mau bicara. Ok?"

"Miharu-chan..."

"Hei kamu, jangan sok akrab dengan Juudaime!"

"Ha? Memang salah? Dia kan temanku!"

"Ma~ Ma~ Jangan bertengkar lagi."

"Go-Gokudera kun, Miharu-chan.." Makan siang kami di restoran itu jadi menyenangkan sekali, "Ternyata setelah aku kenal dengan Tsuna hari-hariku menjadi menyenangkan." Pikirku saat itu. Setelah selesai makan kamipun berjalan pulang bersama. Ketika kami sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menarik tasku. Karena lengah, tasku terbawa oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Pencuri!" Saat aku berteriak, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto terkejut, begitu pula dengan orang-orang disekitar kami. Gokudera langsung berlari mengejar pencuri itu, "Gokudera!"

Kami mengikuti Gokudera dari belakang. Susah untuk berlari di sini karena kami masih di area pertokoan, tak lama kemudian aku bisa melihat Gokudera dengan pencuri itu. Di sebelahnya ada dua orang polisi.

"Gokudera!" Aku berteriak dan berlari kearahnya, Gokudera berbalik dan berjalan kearahku.

"Ini tasnya."

"Eh?" Gokudera menyodorkan tasku ke depan mukaku, aku mengambil tasku. Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat, "Terimakasih, Gokudera-kun." Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman yang kuberikan kepadanya sekarang.

"..."

"Gokudera, ternyata kamu baik juga ya! Kukira kamu sebal sama Miharu." Kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk punggung Gokudera cukup keras. "D-diam!" Gokudera menyingkirkan tangan Yamamoto dari punggungnya.

"Untung saja ada Gokudera ya." Kata Tsuna yang sekarang berada di sebelahku, aku hanya mengangguk. "Gokudera.. kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini? Bukanya kamu sebal sama aku?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri di dalam hati.

Setelah kejadian itu kami berempat menjadi sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersama.

.

.

-Istirahat-

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat sekolah, aku, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, dan Hana selalu berada di atap sekolah. Kadang-kadang Reborn datang ke sini, entah apa alasannya.

Tsuna dan aku menjadi semakin akrab dan belakangan ini sepertinya aku menyukai... Tsuna. Aku tahu, dia ini memang dijuluki "Dame-Tsuna" Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya, setiap aku berada di dekatnya hatiku tidak bisa diam.

Aku berniat mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya suatu hari nanti, entah kapan itu tapi... pasti.

-Pulang sekolah-

Aku dan Tsuna sedang berjalan pulang, sementara Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Hei Tsuna, kamu.. sekarang lagi suka sama seseorang gak?" Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat itu, kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja.

"E-ehhh? Ummm itu.. i-iya."

"Wah? Serius? Siapa? Kasih tau aku dong!"

"I-Itu..." Aku sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya.. Sampai..

"Aku suka Kyoko-chan."

Saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu, hatiku terasa langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya ingin mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Harusnya aku tau bahwa dia suka Kyoko, tanda-tandanya sudah sangat jelas. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Tsuna selalu memperhatikan dia, dia selalu malu-malu kalau berhubungan dengan Kyoko.

Aku ini bodoh.

"Eh Tsuna, aku duluan ya. Aku baru ingat ada urusan mendadak di rumah."

"Tu-tunggu, Miharu-chan!" Tsuna memanggilku. Aku hanya melambaikan tangandan mulai berlari. Pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata mulai memenuhi mataku.

.

.

Sekarang aku hanya duduk di pinggiran sungai dekat rumahku, menangis sendirian di sana. Tidak peduli jika ada seseorang melihatku. Aku merapatkan kakiku ke dadaku, aku hanya menunduk ke bawah, tanganku menutupi wajahku.

Aku mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekatiku, "Hei." Orang itu menepuk bahuku dengan pelan, dari suaranya dia... "Gokudera-kun?"

"Iya, kamu sedang apa di sini? Bukannya tadi mau langsung pulang? Juudaime khawatir padamu."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tch, padahal aku sudah baik-baik menanyakan." Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, aku malu memperlihatkan mukaku. Pasti mataku merah karena dari tadi aku menangis. Suara langkah kakinya agak semakin menjauh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin terlalu sendirian di sini.

"Aku patah hati..."

"Eh?" Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti, dan mulai mendekatiku lagi. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gokudera.

Tak peduli mataku merah atau apapun, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kearahnya yang sedang berdiri di sampingku. "Kamu dengar aku kan? Aku lagi patah hati!"

Apakah mataku salah melihat atau karena cahaya matahari senja menyinari mukanya, muka Gokudera sekarang merah sekali.

"..."

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Po-pokoknya jangan sedih terus, aku gak mau Juudaime khawatir gara-gara kamu."

"Ya ya.." Dengan begitu kupikir dia sudah benar-benar pergi karena aku sudah tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi, karena tidak ada urusan lagi di sini aku berniat untuk pulang. Pasti ibu juga khawatir, ditambah lagi aku gak mau dimarahi oleh ayah.

Saat aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan, aku heran karena melihat Gokudera yang berjalan hanya beberapa meter dariku. "Harusnya dia kan sudah jauh sekarang, kok masih di sini? Apa yang tadi dia lakukan dulu? Apa memang dia jalannya sedang lambat?" Pikirku heran.

Aku berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Gokudera, "Memangnya rumahnya di dekat sini?" Pikirku heran, karena aku belum pernah melihat dia lewat sini.

"Hei, kenapa kamu mengikutiku sih?!"

"Mau gimana lagi, rumahku kan lewat sini!"

"O-oh.."

"Kamu sendiri kok lewat sini?"

"Aku hanya mau ke supermarket, kebetulan saja lewat sini."

Diperjalanan pulang tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang rumahku. Sebelum Gokudera berjalan lebih jauh ,aku memanggilnya.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hm?" Gokudera membalikkan tubuhnya, "Terimakasih ya tadi, kalau gak ada kamu pasti aku terus-terusan nangis di situ."

"Oh? Tadi? Padahal aku gak melakukan apa-apa kok." Memang seperti itu, tapi saat kamu menepuk bahuku dan menyahutku. Aku tidak pernah terpikir bahwa orang yang saat itu aku ingin temui benar-benar ada di sampingku, entah kenapa saat aku menangis di pikiranku, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya Gokudera-kun."

"Hn."

-Kamarku-

Aku menarik selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba air mataku mulai keluar lagi.. ternyata aku memang masih menyukai Tsuna..

.

Belum saja aku sempat mendapatkan jawaban tentang kejadian itu, besok ada peristiwa di sekolah yang membuatku mempunyai tanda tanya besar kepada Tsuna dkk.

.

To be continued

**A/N : **

**Ciaossu! Hope you like this chapter~**

**Mungkin mulai minggu depan aku akan lama banget nge update cerita ini, yahh kau tau kan monster yang sering disebut "Sekolah" dan "PR" dan kali ini aku akan bertemu dengan rajanya monster itu, yaitu "UKK" a.k.a ulangan kenaikan kelas. **

**Mohon dimaklumi~ Aku butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar, belum juga aku ada ekskul.**

**Review = Motivation = Update faster**

**Arrivederci! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Ciaossu! Maaf updatenya lama, aku lagi agak depresi karena data2 dokumen fanfic ku terhapus semua, termasuk chapter 5 buat BOY. Padahal sudah panjang banget, anyway. Hope you like this :)**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Because Of You **

**Chapter 5**

**Miharu's POV**

Hariini aku bangun seperti biasa, aku duduk ditepian kasur menyadarkan diriku yang masih sangat mengantuk ini. Sesudah agak tidak mengantuk, aku mandi dan ganti baju memakai seragam yang biasa kupakai. Menyisir rambutku dan membiarkannya terurai lagi, aku agak malas mengikat rambutku.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku turun kebawah untuk sarapan sambil membawa tasku. Sarapan pagi itupun seperti biasa, hanya saja Ayahku memarahiku karena aku main dengan HPku terus saat sarapan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sedang asyik-asyiknya SMSan dengan Tsuna. Beberapa hari yang lalu Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto memberikan nomor mereka kepadaku. Awalnya Gokudera gak mau tapi karena dibujuk Tsuna akhirnya dia mau.

Setelah sarapan dengan _mood _yang gak enak karena Ayah, aku langsung mengambil tasku yang tergeletak di bawah kakiku dan langsung memakai sepatu lalu keluar dari rumah. Disepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menatap langit dan sesekali memandang jalan, berharap bertemu dengan Tsuna di tengah jalan.

Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Bosaaann! Apa tidak ada yang seru? Ada banci lagi atau apalah.." Pikirku kesal didalam hati, perjalanan ke sekolah pagi ini biasa saja. Aku melihat Hibari dan Kusakabe berjaga di depan gerbang, aku langsung masuk ke bangunan sekolah dan mengganti sepatuku.

Setelah sampai di kelas, aku hanya memandangi kearah gerbang sekolah. Aku terus memandangi gerbang, mungkin saja Tsuna hanya telat. Sampai bel berbunyi, aku tidak melihat Tsuna dkk. Sampai pelajaran dimulaipun aku tidak melihatnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga tidak datang.

"Jangan-jangan mereka bolos nih..." Pikirku curiga. Habisnya mereka bertiga gak masuk sekolah bersamaan.

Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan, aku bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran. Saat istirahat aku hanya duduk di mejaku, aku lagi tidak ingin makan. Sampai bel pelajaran selesai aku hanya diam di kelas.

Aku membereskan mejaku dan bersiap untuk pulang, aku diam sebentar dulu dan memandang ke sekitar. "Apa hari-hariku yang dulu sesepi ini...?" Biasanya sih Tsuna selalu datang ke mejaku dan mengajakku pulang bareng. Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku mampir dulu di sungai dekat rumahku. Duduk di tepian sungai, memandang langit dan beberapa burung beterbangan di sana. Setelah sudah cukup memandang, aku mengambil tasku dan berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Baru saja beberapa meter aku berjalan, aku tersandung dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Kya!"

*Dor!*

"Eh?" Sebuah peluru melesat di atas kepalaku, kalau saja aku tidak terjatuh tadi mungkin peluru itu sudah mengenai... Kepalaku. Aku melihat kesana kemari tapi tidak melihat siapapun, rasanya aku menjadi takut. Kakiku lemas karena ketakutan ditambah lagi kakiku agak berdarah karena tersandung tadi.

"Bagaimana ini...?" Pikirku panik, tak lama suara tembakan pun terdengar lagi olehku. Kali ini peluru itu melesat tepat disebelah pipi kananku, untung saja tidak kena. Aku menutup mukaku dengan tanganku dan menutup mata, menyiapkan diri bila aku tertembak.

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi, aku menutup mataku kencang. "Ukh..." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang mengangkat kakiku dan sebuah tangan di punggungku (**A/N: Bridal style :D**) seseorang itu menggendongku, tak lama kemudian aku merasakan angin berhembus kencang disekitarku.

"Seperti sedang terbang saja..." Pikirku yang masih memejamkan mataku, aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku. Yang langsung kulihat adalah mata yang tajam berwarna orens kemerahan, mata yang sangat indah. Rambut anti gravitasi cokelat berkibar tertepa angin, aku mengenal dia...

"Tsuna."

Tsuna hanya tersenyum padaku, memberikan senyuman yang membuat semua cewek berteriak dan memerah. Rasanya Tsuna berbeda... Aku melihat api menyala dikepalanya, sama seperti waktu itu. Tsuna menurunkanku di tanah, tak jauh dari tempatku terjatuh tadi.

"Tsu-Tsuna..." Aku memanggilnya untuk memastikan dia benar-benar Tsuna, lalu dia membentangkan tangannya di depanku. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada didepanku, membelakangi ku. Dia memakai sarung tangan hitam, ditengahnya terdapat kristal bulat, di atasnya terdapat tanda 'X'.

"Siapapun yang disana cepat keluar, atau aku yang akan kesana!" Teriak Tsuna dengan suara yang kalem, aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian tiga orang cowok berbaju serba hitam dan berkacamata keluar dari belakang pohon, "Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Vongola Decimo." Kata salah satu cowok itu.

"Vongola Decimo...?" Tanyaku dalam hati tak mengharapkan jawaban. "Miharu, tolong menjauh." Kata Tsuna kepadaku, pandangnya tajam kepada ketiga cowok itu.

"U-un..." Aku berjalan mundur agak menjauh dari Tsuna. Tsuna berlari dengan cepat menuju ketiga cowok itu, dari tangannya keluar api yang sama seperti yang ada di kepalanya. Tsuna mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukul, tapi mereka menghindar dengan meloncat kebelakang.

"Tch." Ketiga cowok itu mengeluarkan pistolnya, tipe pistol yang sering dipakai oleh polisi warna hitam. Mereka mulai menembak kearah Tsuna, Tsuna mengayunkan tangannya yang terselubung api di depannya. Menghasilkan lapisan api didepannya, peluru tadi hanya meleleh terkena api itu.

Tapi, ada beberapa peluru yang terlewat oleh Tsuna, peluru itu mengarah kepadaku. "Miharu!" Teriak Tsuna.

Aku hanya kembali menutup mataku dan mengangkat tangaku untuk menutupi wajahku, tapi... Lagi-lagi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, yang kulihat di depanku adalah... "Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Kupanggil nama mereka berdua, tak lama kemudian mereka membalikkan badannya.

"Tch, kamu gak apa-apa?" Jawab Gokudera, dia memakai dua sabuk di pinggangnya. Di sabuknya tergantung kotak box kecil warna merah, di tangan kanannya ada sebuah benda berbentuk tengkorak dari besi, di sekitarnya ada beberapa benda bulat melayang. Baru kusadari saat aku melihat mukanya, matanya sekarang menjadi berwarna... Toska.

**A/N : Maaf mengganggu, aku mau menjelaskan beberapa hal. Yup, yang Goku pakai adalah Sistema C.A.I, ini cerita nya setelah mangany selesai. Mereka bisa merubah Vongola Gear mereka menjadi Vongola Ring, jadi sarung tangan Tsuna juga masih yang hitam, Goku juga masih bisa pakai Sistema C.A.I nya. Ok, back to the story!**

"Yo, Miharu!" Jawab Yamamoto, dia memegang sebuah katana panjang. Katana itu terselimuti oleh... Api biru. Sekarang aku sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, kepalaku pusing... "Jangan melamun!" Suara Tsuna menyadarkanku dari pikiranku, Tsuna sedang melompat kesana kemari menghindari peluru yang datang.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung berlari kedepan menuju Tsuna, Tsuna memukul perut salah satu cowok itu, Gokudera menembak salah satu cowok itu menggunakan benda yang ada di tangannya, sinar warna merah... Seperti laser. Yamamoto menebas salah satu cowok itu dengan bagian belakang katana nya.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat, ketiga cowok itu langsung jatuh ke tanah. "Sial... Tunggu pembalasan kita, Vongola!" Dengan itu, mereka berlari ke jalan dan menghilang. "Cepat banget... Padahal mereka terluka gitu..." Pikirku heran.

"Ow..." Aku merasakan sakit di kakiku dan akupun terjatuh, kulihat kakiku. Ternyata lutut kananku berdarah. "Miharu-chan?! Kamu kenapa?!" Tanya Tsuna panik, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kearah Tsuna.

Sekarang dia terlihat seperti Tsuna yang biasanya, mata cokelat yang besar, dan muka yang... Imut. Tidak seserius yang tadi, sarung tangan hitamnya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sarung tangan wol putih dengan angka '27' warna merah.

"Ah, ga apa-apa kok Tsuna. Lututku hanya lecet sedikit..." Tsuna berjalan mendekatiku dan melihat kakiku, "Hieee! Keluar darah tuh!"

Tsuna mencopot sarung tangannya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaket orensnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah plester bermotif garis-garis orens, "Aku pakaikan ya..." Belum sempat aku menjawab, Tsuna memegang kakiku dan menempelkan plesternya.

Seketika jantungku berdebar-debar, "Te-terlalu dekat!" Teriakku dalam hati, mukanya sekarang dekat sekali dengan mukaku. Setelah selesai menempelkan plesternya, dia menatap dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ke-kenapa kamu punya plester Tsuna...?"

"Ahaha, ini karena aku ceroboh. Aku selalu terjatuh, jadi aku selalu membawa plester kemana-mana." Jawab Tsuna sambil menggaruk pipinya, mukannya sedikit memerah.

"Lucu..."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Eh? Ga-ga ada apa-apa kok...", "Apa yang kupikirkan sih?! Untung saja Tsuna nggak terlalu dengar dengan jelas." Pikirku panik sekaligus lega.

"Oi! Kamu! Sedang apa di sana dengan Juudaime?!" Teriak Gokudera dari depanku sambil menunjuk kearahku. Matanya sekarang sudan berubah menjadi hijau tua lagi, benda yang tadi sudah hilang. Tapi sabuk dengan box-box itu masih ada di pinggangnya.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Tsuna? Bukan urusanmu kan!" Teriakku kepadanya.

"Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku, aku ini tangan kanannya Juudaime! Sekarang, menjauhlah dari Juudaime atau aku-bom kamu!" Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan tiga buah dinamit entah dari mana dan menempatkannya di sela-sela jarinya.

"Hieeeee! Go-Gokudera-kun! Stop! Stop! Aku hanya membantu Miharu, dia lututnya lecet!"

"Ka-kalau Juudaime bilang begitu..." Dia lalu menyimpan kembali dinamit nya, lagi-lagi begini... Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat jika ada hal-hal yang menyangkut Tsuna. "Benar-benar seperti anak anjing saja..." Pikirku.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan melewati Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto. "Oi! Kamu mau kemana?" Sahut Gokudera dari belakangku, aku membalikkan badanku sedikit, "Mau ngambil tas!" Jawabku, aku terus berjalan ke arah tasku terjatuh.

Aku mengambil tasku, "Ah... Tasku kotor deh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk tasku yang kotor oleh tanah. Setelah cukup bersih, aku kembali berjalan menuju mereka.

"Tsu-Tsuna..."

"A-apa?"

"Bisa kamu jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi...?" Aku meyakinkan perasaanku dan menanyakannnya kepadanya, aku siap menerima jawaban apapun.

"U-uh.., i-itu..." Tsuna terlihat sangat bingung, lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan bertanya kepada Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Ki-kita harus gimana nih...?"

"Kasih tau saja dia Juudaime, lagipula dia sudah tau terlalu banyak."

"Hahaha kasih tau saja dia Tsuna! Kan kita bisa tambah anggota di Family kita, pasti jadi makin seru!"

"Hum... Ok." Tsuna membalikkan badannya kearahku, "Baiklah, kalo gitu kamu mau gak kerumahku sekarang? Buat ngejelasin ini, aku butuh bantuan Reborn."

"Um... Bentar ya." Aku mengecek jam lewat HPku, ternyata baru jam 3 sore. "Ok deh."

"Ayo pergi." Perjalanan kerumah Tsuna sepi... Tidak ada yang bicara seorangpun, karena merasa tidak enak, aku mendengarkan musik pakai _headset _lewat HP.

Tak lama kemudian, kita sampai di rumahnya Tsuna. Tsuna membukakan pintunya, dan kamipun masuk mengikuti Tsuna. "Aku pulang!" Sahut Tsuna.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Selamat datang, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun juga selamat datang." Sapa Ibunya Tsuna, setelah melepas sepatu, aku menyapa Ibunya Tsuna.

"Pe-permisi..."

"Miharu-chan! Selamat datang dirumah kami!" Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, Tsuna lalu mengantar kami ke ruang tamu. Aku duduk di sofa, Gokudera dan Yamamoto duduk di sofa yang berhadapan denganku. "Miharu-chan, tunggu di sini dulu sama Gokudera dan Yamamoto ya. Aku mau panggil Reborn dulu."

"I-iya." Lalu Tsuna keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkanku bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun dari kami yang bicara, "Memangnya sebesar apa sih rahasia mereka? Jangan-jangan Tsuna..." Pikirku sambil memikirkan rahasia Tsuna dkk.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, aku melihat Tsuna masuk dengan Reborn duduk di bahu Tsuna. Tsuna duduk disebelahku, Reborn melompat dan turun di atas meje kecil di depan sofa.

"Apa kamu yakin mau tau yang sebenarnya, Miharu?" Tanya Reborn dengan tegas.

"Iya." Kujawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kita ini...," Hatiku terus berdebar debar kencang, mempersiapkan hatiku untuk jawaban yang akan kudengar.

"Kita ini mafia."

"H-ha? Se-serius? Apa aku gak salah dengar nih...?" Kataku, masih memproses apa yang baru saja kudengar tadi.

"Iya, aku ini Hitman nomor 1 di dunia. Aku ke sini jadi guru privat nya Tsuna."

"Hi-Hitman? Kamu? Bayi sekecil ini?" Tanyaku heran sambil menunjuk kepadanya, "Jangan remehkan aku." Jawabnya sambil meloncat ke belakangku dan menarik tangan kananku kebelakang punggungku.

"Ow ow ow! Sakiiit!"

"Oi Reborn! Cepat lepaskan tangannya!"

"Hn." Dia lalu melepaskan tanganku dan kembali ke meja, aku mengelus-ngelus lengan kananku yang sakit.

"A-apa hubungannya Tsuna denga mafia...?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menahan rasa sakitku.

"Dame-Tsuna adalah kandidat Boss mafia yang ke-10, lebih tepatnya Boss ke-10 Vongola Family. Vongola Family adalah organisasi mafia terbesar dan terhebat di seluruh dunia, tujuanku ke sini yang sebenarnya adalah untuk melatih Tsuna menjadi Boss yang handal. Terus sosok yang kamu lihat itu-"

"Stop! Stop! Tu-tunggu dulu! Tsuna? Dia? Jadi Boss mafia?! Whoa..." Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, Dame-Tsuna jadi Boss?!

"Uh... Miharu-chan, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok." Jawabku.

"Tch, dasar cewek bodoh. Jangan membuat Juudaime khawatir." Kata Gokudera tiba-tiba, "Apa sih?!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Jangan bertengkar kalian berdua." Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum, "Kamu diam saja, baseball idiot!"

*Dor!*

Seketika kami lansung terdiam dan melihat sosok Reborn yang memegang pistol warna hijau. Seketika kami semua terdiam dan melihat kearahnya, "Kalian bisa diam tidak saat aku menjelaskan?" Tanya Reborn dengan suara yang... Seram. Kami semua mengangguk dan kembali terdiam.

"Bagus, kalau begitu akan aku jelaskan lagi," Dengan begitu Reborn menjelaskan dengan detail tentang Dying Will Mode dan Hyper Dying Will Mode-nya Tsuna, Vongola Ring, Vongola Gear, dan para Guardian-nya Tsuna. Tentang Vongola Family, sampai pertarungan di masa depan melawan Millefiore Family, tentang Shimon Family.

Semua itu memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam, kira-kira sekarang sudah jam 5 sore.

"Whoaa... Hebat, ga nyangka Tsuna benar-benar Boss Vongola Family yang ke-10..." Aku mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Reborn, yang paling aku gak percaya itu... Salah satu Guardiannya Tsuna adalah Hibari! Sang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori!

Sepertinya sih seru banget kalau aku masuk ke Family ini, mungkin hari-hariku tidak akan sebosan yang dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Tsuna...

"Reborn."

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk ke Vongola Family?"

To Be Continued

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga! XD 7 lembar! The longest chapter I've ever made untill now... Hope it's not boring... Oh ya, sekarang author lagi liburan di Pantai Pangandaran lhooo #terus?**

**Please review, it's makes me really happy! Check my profile for all of my stories progress, grazie.**

**Arrivederci!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Maaf lama updatenya Minna-san~ Author sibuk liburan (?) Bisa-bisa ini fic update sebulan sekali nih (=_=) **

**Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya~ Author juga puasa lohh, lumayan seharian ngetik fanfic sambil nunggu adzan magrib :3**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Because Of You**

**Chapter 6**

**Miharu's POV **

"Boleh aku masuk ke Vongola Family?"

Reborn hanya terdiam, sedangkan Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Huwaaa apa yang aku katakan sih?! Pasti gak boleh lah, masa anak yang baru aja tau tentang rahasia mereka tiba-tiba udah gini?! Sudah pasti gak boleh nihh, aku bodoh!" Teriakku panik dalam hati.

"Boleh kok."

"Eh?" Tanyaku tidak percaya setelah mendengar suara Reborn, di dalam ruang tamu seketika menjadi hening lagi, sampai suara Tsuna berteriak memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Hieee! Re-Reborn! Kamu serius?!"

"Tentu saja."

"Ahahahaha, selamat ya Miharu! Family kita jadi makin seru nih!" Ucap Yamamoto dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Reborn-san! Apa anda yakin mau masukin cewek gak guna kayak dia ke Family kita?!" Ucap Gokudera keras.

"Hei!"

"Tch, dari tadi nanya itu melulu. Tentu saja aku yakin, lagipula Miharu punya potensi yang bagus."

"Ha? Aku? Punya potensi...?"

"Heh, potensi apaan. Potensi gampang marah?" Ucap Gokudera lagi, lama-lama aku kesel banget sama dia...

"Hei! Emang kamu gak gampang marah hah?!" Teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kamu gak denger?! Aku bilang-" Belum sempat aku selesaikan bicaraku, pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Di sana ibunya Tsuna sedang berdiri, dia membawa 4 buah kue dan 1 cangkir kopi di atas sebuah nampan berwarna krem.

"Ara ara, Miharu-chan dan Gokudera-kun sangat akrab ya." Ucap ibunya sambil berjalan dan mulai menaruh kue di atas meja.

"Kita gak akrab!" Kataku berbarengan dengan Gokudera, tapi sepertinya ibunya Tsuna tidak mempedulikan itu dan tetap menaruh kue-kue di depanku, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Sedangkan secangkir kopi itu langsung diberikan ke Reborn yang sedang berada di atas kepala Tsuna.

Kamipun memakan kuenya dengan sedikit beberapa pertengkaran diantara aku dan Gokudera, Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga sempat bertengkar dan Tsuna sibuk menenangkan Gokudera. Lagi-lagi prilaku Gokudera berubah kalau disuruh oleh Tsuna, yahhh kali ini sih aku tau alasannya.

"Apa benar gak apa-apa aku masuk ke Vongola? Vongola itu kan organisasi mafia... Bagaimana kalau aku masuk ke dalam bahaya...? Huwaaa aku gak kepikiran sampai ke sana!" Pikirku, sekarang pikiranku sedang penuh dengan kejadian tadi. Akupun sudah berhenti memakan kueku, aku hanya memandang kuenya yang sudah setengah termakan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku memegang garpu di tangan kananku dan memainkan kueku.

"Hei, kamu gak apa-apa?" Suara itu membuatku lepas dari pikiranku yang mungkin gak ada ujungnya.

"Reborn...?" Entah sejak kapan dia sudah duduk di sebelah kananku sambil menatapku, aku melihat ke sekitar ternyata Tsuna sudah pindah dan duduk bertiga dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, sejak kapan? Ah, mungkin saat tadi aku melamun ya...? "Ah... Aku gak apa-apa kok, memang kenapa?"

"Apa pembicaraan tadi terlalu berat untukmu?"

"Nggak terlalu sih... Cuma rasanya gak aneh kalau Tsuna jadi Boss, soalnya dia baik, perhatian kepada sekitar, kuat... Pasti Tsuna akan jadi Boss yang baik untuk Family-nya, aku gak tau kenapa tapi rasanya aku... Tau aja." Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku yang tadinya ke Reborn sekarang ke arah Tsuna.

"Hn, ternyata kamu memang berpotensi ya." Kata Reborn, yang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dia lagi.

"Potensi? Memang apa sih? Aku cuma kan cuma gadis biasa, mana mungkin aku punya potensi."

"Rahasia, pokoknya kamu punya potensi." Setelah itu aku berhenti bertanya, soalnya kalau aku tanya lagi pasti gak akan ada akhirnya.

"Kalian lagi bicara apa sih?" Tanya Tsuna kebingungan.

"Bukan urusanmu Dame-Tsuna." Reborn lalu melompat ke arah Tsuna lalu menendangnya tepat di dahi, "Ow! Apa-apaan sih?" Tsuna lalu mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang agak memerah, sedangkan Reborn hanya tersenyum. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, akupun melihat ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding.

"Ah! Udah jam setengah 6! Aku pulang dulu ya Tsuna!" Kataku panik sambil mengambil tasku yang dibelakang punggungku.

"I-iya..." Jawab Tsuna, akupun memberi senyuman kepadanya sebelum keluar dari ruang tamu. Mukanyapun berubah menjadi merah, "Lucu..."

Aku berlari ke perjalanan menuju rumah, aku takut dimarahi oleh orang tuaku. Maklum, orang tuaku ini agak 'overprotective'. Keluar malam sebentar untuk ke supermarket dekat rumahkupun gak boleh, benar-benar...

Untung saja orang tauaku tidak memarahiku, kalau sampai dimarahi... Uhh kayaknya gak usah di bahas deh, yang penting kalau orang tuaku sudah marah itu sangat menyeramkan!

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Kataku setelah selesai memakai sepatu, bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Miharu" Panggil ibuku sambil menepuk bahuku dengan pelan, "Apa bu?"

"Ini, bawa syalnya ya. Belakangan ini angin sedang kencang." Kata ibu sambil menyodorkan syalku, aku mengambil syalnya dan melilitkannya di sekitar leherku.

"Makasih bu!" Akupun membuka pintu, "Hati-hati di jalan ya." Akupun berbalik dan menatap ibuku sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah.

"Ya!" Akupun mulai berjalan ke sekolah, anginnya memang agak kencang. Aku beruntung karena memakai syal. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan aku melihat Tsuna dkk sedang berjalan di depan, aku berlari untuk mengejar mereka. Setelah berada tepat di belakang, aku menepuk pundak Tsuna.

"Pagi!" Tsuna terlihat terkejut sekali dan membalikkan badannya, "Mi-Miharu-chan? Pa-pagi."

"Hehehe maaf, kaget ya?"

"Pagi Miharu!" Sapa Yamamoto yang berada di sebelah kiri Tsuna, "Pagi Yamamoto-kun." Akupun berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di samping Gokudera.

"Pagi Gokudera-kun." Aku mencoba menyapanya, "Hn." Tapi dia malah nyuekin aku, dasar... Padahal sudah baik-baik aku menyapanya.

"Ihhh dingin, coba saja aku bawa syal atau sarung tangan tadi. Miharu-chan enak bawa syal." Kata Tsuna sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Ehehehehe."

"Ngomong-ngomong motifnya lucu tuh, beli dimana?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil menunjuk ke arah syalku. Syalku yang bewarna pink muda dengan motif bunga sakura warna pink tua.

"Gak beli kok, aku merajut ini sendiri. Ini selesainya hampir setengah tahun, tapi hasilnya memuaskan." Jawabku sambil memegang syalku.

"Miharu hebat ya! Kalau aku sih pasti gak akan selesai-selesai." Kata Tsuna agak sedih.

"Gak juga kok, aku ini masih banyak yang salah. Selesainya setengah tahunpun karena banyak yang salah, Tsuna juga kalau berusaha pasti bisa kok! Kamu ini gak Dame!" Tanpa sadar aku agak mengeraskan suaraku.

"Gi-gitu ya... Makasih ya Miharu." Jawab Tsuna dengan muka yang agak memerah entah karena malu atau kedinginan.

"Sama-sama." Dengan itu, kami berempat melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

Apa perasaanku saja atau... Dari tadi sepertinya Gokudera terus melihatku. Apa ada yang aneh di mukaku? Apa ada bekas makanan di mukaku? Atau bajuku ada yang aneh?

"Apa?" Akupun menanyakannya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan memperlambat jalannya. Membuat kami agak tertinggal dari Tsuna dan Yamamoto, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu perduli ke kita.

"Gokudera?" Kupanggil namanya dan agak mendekat kepadanya.

"Itu..." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil, tapi pandangannya masih menatap kearah lain.

"Hm?"

"Itu.., syalnya cocok sama kamu. Manis..." Eh? Apa aku salah dengar nih? Seseorang tolong beritau aku ini tuh cuma aku yang salah dengar!

Mukakupun langsung memanas dan memerah, hatiku mulai berisik... Berdegup kencang gak karuan. "Haduhh hatiku jangan berisik dong..." Keluhku dalam hati.

"Ma-makasih..." Jawabku, entah kenapa hawa yang tadi terasa dingin sekarang terasa...

Panas.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dari tadi Gokudera dan aku bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun... Tentu saja soal yang tadi pagi. Tapi sepertinya Tsuna menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, mungkin karena 'Hyper Institution'-nya ya?

Kami berempat langsung berjalan menuju atap sekolah, aku pertama yang membuka pintunya. Seketika angin berhembus menerpaku, anginnya sangat segar sekali.

"Padahal tadi pagi dingin banget tapi kok sekarang jadi panas gini..." Kataku sambil berjalan dan memandangi ke sekitar, "Tumben Hibari gak ada di sini." Pikirku heran. Kamipun duduk melingkar di pinggiran, kali ini Kyoko dan Hana gak ikut. Katanya sih ada keperluan sedikit.

"Lho Miharu-chan? Kamu gak bawa bekal?" Tanya Tsuna yang duduk di sebrangku.

"Uhh tadi kelupaan di rumah, karena sudah agak jauh dari rumah aku malas membawanya." Jawabku.

"Hmm, kenapa gak beli saja? Biasanya kan kamu suka beli." Tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Gak ah, lagi malas ke kantin. Lagipula aku gak terlalu lapar." Sebenarnya aku lapar juga sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, uang sakuku sudah menipis.

"Kalo gitu aku mau ke kantin dulu mau beli minum, aku lupa bawa minum." Kata Tsuna sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera yang ikut berdiri.

"Ah, makasih Gokudera. Miharu-chan, mau aku beliin minum?" Tanya Tsuna sambil tersenyum kepadaku, "E-eh? Gak usah Tsuna! Aku juga gak haus kok." Aku menolaknya, aku gak mau merepotkan Tsuna.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Juudaime gak akan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya cuma buat kamu." Kata Gokudera dengan santai.

"Hei! Eh, daripada itu cepet kalian pergi! Nanti keburu penuh loh!" Kataku, "Hieeee! Ayo cepat Gokudera!" Tsuna lalu menarik tangan Gokudera dan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga. Dengan begitu di sini aku hanya berdua dengan...

Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-kun, kamu bekal apa?" Tanyaku penasaaran daripada terus diam seperti ini, di hanya tersenyum dan membuka kotak bento-nya.

"Sushi! Aku bikin sendiri loh!" Di dalamnya berjejer beberapa macam sushi, "Huwaaa Yamamoto ternyata bisa bikin sushi!"

"Ehehehe ini karena aku punya restoran sushi, aku belajar dari ayahku."

"Wahhh punya restoran sushi."

"Mau coba?" Tanya Yamamoto, "Ah gak usah, aku-" Belum selesai aku menolaknya Yamamoto memasukan sepotong sushi ke mulutku, akupun memakai tanganku dan memakannya.

"Gimana?"

"Enak!" Kataku dengan semangat, soalnya baru pertama kali ini aku memakan sushi seenak ini. Sejujurnya aku gak terlalu suka sushi, tapi kali ini rasanya beda banget!

"Makasih!" Aku dan Yamamoto langsung berbicara tentang sushi, pokoknya seru banget ngobrol dengan dia, pembicaraan kita terputus saat aku berteriak.

"Kya!" Aku berteriak kecil karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kananku. Refleks aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, di sana ada Gokudera yang sedang memegang kaleng minuman dingin.

"Gokudera!" Dia nyuekin aku lalu duduk kembali di sebelah kananku, tak lama kemudian dia menyodorkan minuman itu ke padaku.

"Eh?" Aku agak terkejut dengan sikapnya, di depanku ada sekaleng minuman lemon tea dingin.

Kesukaanku.

"Nih, buat kamu. Karena disuruh Juudaime, jadi aku beliin." Aku mengambilnya dari tangannya, dan menatap kaleng itu sesaat.

"Eh?" Kata Tsuna agak terkejut.

"Juudaime?"

"Tsuna?"

"A-ah, gak apa-apa." Jawab Tsuna yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bento-nya, dia lalu membuka kotak bento-nya.

"Kok gak ada?" Kata Tsuna setelah membuka kotak bento-nya.

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Kali ini Yamamoto yang berbicara.

"Sumpitnya gak ada, mungkin tertinggal di tas." Jawab Tsuna sambil mencari sumpitnya.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berdiri.

"Gokudera-" Sebelum Tsuna selesai bicara, Gokudera sudah berlari menuruni tangga. "Oh ya, Tsuna. Tadi kamu kayak terkejut gitu?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Oh tadi, Gokudera bohong."

"Eh?" Kataku dan Yamamoto serempak.

"Aku gak menyuruhnya membelikan Miharu minuman, dia membelinya begitu saja. Tapi utung ya kamu suka minuman itu, soalnya tadi Gokudera belinya kayak asal milih." Aku agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Tsuna katakan.

"E-Eh? Aku suka banget lemon tea loh, aku juga sering beli ini waktu aku istirahat bareng kalian." Kataku, memang aku sering beli ini jika lagi males bawa minum dari rumah karena tasku sudah berat.

"Hahaha, kalo gitu Gokudera memerhatikan banget Miharu ya!" Aku terkejut karena Yamamoto berkata itu, membuatku hampir menumpahkan lemon tea-ku yang sudah kubuka.

"E-eh? Gak mungkin ah! Bisa aja itu cuma kebetulan!" Teriakku yang berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah.

"Lagipula aku-"

"Juudaime! Aku sudah membawakan sumpitnya!" Kata-kataku terputus karena Gokudera yang sudah kembali dari kelas.

"Makasih ya Gokudera-kun." Tsuna mengambil sumpitnya dari tangan Gokudera, "Ini sudah tugasku sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga, lalu duduk di sampingku. Kita mulai berbincang-bincang sambil memakan bekal, aku sesekali ikut bicara sambil meminum lemon tea-ku.

Aku memandang terus ke Gokudera sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa dia sedang baik kepadaku hari ini, "Oh Tuhan- eh salah, oh Reborn apa yang sudah kamu lakukan kepadanya? Apa kamu memukulnya dengan palumu sehingga sikapnya jadi aneh begini?" Pikirku.

Belakang ini tanpa sadar aku selalu memandanginya dan hatiku juga selalu berdebar-debar kalau didekatnya. Apa aku... Gak mungkin! Gak mungkin! Masa aku suka sama dia sih?! Memang dia itu tampan dan pintar, tak heran kalau para cewek di kelas tergila-gila padanya.

Tapi sepertinya aku punya kesempatan, soalnya sampai sekarang gak ada seorang cewek yang dekat dengan dia. Gokudera juga kelihatnya gak tertarik sama cewek di kelas maupun di sekolah ini.

"Ahh... Gokudera, kenapa aku jadi suka sama kamu sih?" Tanyaku lagi kepada diriku sendiri, aku masih menatapnya...

"Apa?" Suara Gokudera menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku agak panik, apa dia sadar aku dari ngeliatin dia? Ah aku bodoh, sudah pasri dia sadar. Kalau gak sadar pasti gak akan nanya!

"Hmph." Dengan begitu dia langsung menoleh ke arah Tsuna lagi.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, kami langsung beres-beres dan pergi ke kelas. Bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran matematika... Ughh...

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, aku cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangku dari meja. Setelah selesai, aku menutup tasku. Aku menoleh-noleh lagi ke kolong mejaku memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Tsuna?"

"Miharu-chan, mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Un!" Akupun berjalan bersama Tsuna berjalan keluar kelas, di dekat pintu ada Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah menunggu sambil menyadar ke tembok. Setelah aku dan Tsuna datang kita berempat jalan bersama, kita mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sampai... Saat kita sampai di gerbang aku melihat Kyoko sedang berbicara kepada seseorang.

"Kalau hari minggu saja bagaimana?"

"Hahi, itu ide bagus Kyoko-chan!"

"Terus, di sana- eh Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko lalu membalikkan badannya ke Tsuna.

"Kyoko-chan." Jawab Tsuna.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san~!" Cewek yang tadi mengobrol dengan Kyoko sekarang melaimbaikan tangannya ke Tsuna.

"Eh? Kamu kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Tsuna agak terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Tadi kebetulan ketemu dengan Kyoko-chan di sini."

"Ngapain kamu di sini sih cewek bodoh?" Gokudera lalu ikut bicara.

"Haru bukam cewek bodoh!" Jawab cewek itu, sepertinya sih namanya Haru. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik seragam sekolahnya berbeda denganku, dia mempunyai rambut cokelat tua yang di ikat dan warna mata yang sama seperti rambutnya.

Dia dan Gokudera terus bertengkar, tapi... Terlihat sangat akrab. Sesekali dia memukul-mukul Gokudera dengan maksud bercanda, Gokudera langsung memarahinya. Tapi muka Gokudera tidak terlihat benar-benar marah, bukan seperti saat memarahi cewek-cewek di kelas karena mendekati dia terus.

Muka itu... Sama seperti mukanya kalau kita sedang bertengkar.

"Mereka memang akrab ya." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Tsuna yang di sebelahku, "Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Iya, walaupun mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Gokudera sebenarnya perhatian sama Haru, Gokudera pernah nyelamatin Haru waktu ada serangan dari Family lain." Jawab Tsuna.

"O-oh gitu..." Kata-kata Tsuna langsung membuat dadaku sakit. Aku tidak berani menatap Gokudera... Nafasku terasa sesak, rasanya ingin langsung menangis dan pergi dari sini... Padangan mataku mulai agak tidak jelas, rupanya mataku sudah berlinang karena air mata...

Kenapa selalu begini?

To Be Continued

**A/N : Ciaossu! Bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga gak mengecewakan kalian:)**

**Review + like + follow, ya kalau bisa! Ehehehehe XD**

**Arrivederci!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Selamat hari raya idul fitri semuanyaa! XD**

**Ini hadiah dari Author buat kalian semua ^^ Aku gak akan minta THR kok ehehehe, aku cuma mau minta review, fav sama follow nya aja-*Di bom Gokudera***

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Because Of You**

**Chapter 7**

**Miharu's POV**

Kenapa selalu begini?

"Ts-Tsuna... Aku pulang duluan ya..." Kataku sambil menatap kebawah dan menahan air mata.

"Kenapa?... Eh Miharu-chan kamu kenapa?" Tanya Tsuna dengan cemas, aku tidak menjawabnya dan masih terus menatap kebawah. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Gokudera dan Haru, sepertinya mereka masih bertengkar.

"Udah ya Tsuna..." Akupun langsung berlari menuju rumahku, menghiraukan suara-suara yang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku berlari dengan kencang, untung saja anginnya sedang kencang, aku berlari dengan kencang berharap air mata ini akan kering terkena angin.

Saat aku tepat berada di sekitar sungai dekat rumahku, aku memperlambat jalanku dan lama-lama akupun berhenti di pinggiran sungai ini. Lagi-lagi aku ke sini lagi, entah kenapa tempat ini selalu membuat hatiku tenang.

Aku duduk sebentar di pinggiran dan membasuh mukaku dengan air sungai yang dingin, cukup menyegarkan mataku yang lelah karena menangis, aku lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku rok dan mengusap mukaku.

Setelah mukaku kering aku hanya melihat air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang, setelah cukup memandang aku berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalananku pulang ke rumah. Kali ini aku tidak berlari, aku hanya berjalan santai sambil berpikir.

Betapa bodohnya aku, ini bukan dunia yang ada di komik atau film. Percintaan di sini tak semudah yang terlihat dalam cerita-cerita, cinta yang terbalas... Atau berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja yang berakhir mereka menjadi pasangan. Di dunia ini tak semudah itu... _Inilah kenyataan._

Aku terus berjalan menuju rumah, aku hanya menunduk kebawah. Tidak mempedulikan sekitarku...

"Gokudera..."

"Awas!"

"Eh?" Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat asal suara itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia berlari kearahku dan menarik tanganku. Membuatku bergeser dari tengah jalan, dan sebuah mobil hitam melintas tepat didepanku. Kalau saja dia tidak menarik tanganku aku sudah tertabrak oleh mobil itu.

Karena tadi dia menarik tanganku sekarang aku berbalik kearahnya dan... Dipeluk olehnya. "Terlalu dekat!" Teriakku dalam hati, saat dia memelukku aku langsung bisa mencium bau rokok dan bubuk mesiu... Benar-benar khas dia...

"Kamu ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong! Gimana kalau sampai tertabrak?!" Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan mataku bertatapan dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald itu.

"Gokudera..." Kataku pelan.

"Benar-benar kau ini, selalu bikin repot aja. Suka tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja." Kata Gokudera dengan muka yang terlihat marah tapi cemas.

"Maaf..." Aku menatap kebawah lagi, dadaku masih sakit. Apa ini gak apa-apa dipeluk olehnya? Bisa saja cewek yang bernama Haru tadi itu berpacaran dengan Gokudera... Rasanya ingin menangis lagi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan di atas kepalaku dan mengelusku.

"Aku cemas tau..." Katanya pelan sambil tetap mengelus kepalaku, aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa tangannya sangat hangat... Aku agak memisahkan jarakku dengannya dengan mendorongnya sedikit, seketika dia berhenti mengelusku.

"?"

"Benar-benar... Gokudera... Apa kamu ini tadi pagi dipukul sama Reborn?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ha?!" Sekarang mukannya terlihat kebingungan.

"Soalnya dari tadi pagi sifat kamu aneh banget." Kataku sambil masih tersenyum."Memangnya gak boleh aku kayak gitu?" Tanya nya agak kesal.

"E-eh..? Gak kok... Cu-cuma..."

"Cuma apa?" Aku menatap ke mukanya, mukanya sekarang sangat dekat denganku... Dari dulu aku selalu melihat mukanya dari jauh, tapi sekarang aku melihatnya sangat dekat... Mata hijau emerald yang indah dan rambut silver berkilauan, aku tidak pernah menyadari sampai sekarang bahwa... Dia sangat indah.

Beberapa detik sudah berlalu, tapi itu terasa sangat lama. Kami berdua masih terus menatap satu sama lain... Lama-lama aku sadar kalau tangannya masih berada di belakang kepalaku dan satunya lagi berada di pinggangku. Aku merasakan mukaku memanas, pasti sekarang mukaku sangat merah...

"Gokudera..."

"...Mi-"

"Hayato."

Seketika jantungku berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya, kami berdua langsung memisahkan diri. Aku dan Gokudera langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu, tapi rasanya... Aku pernah mendengar suara itu...

Ternyata benar.

Aku pernah bertemu dengan dia, rambut panjang pink yang terurai itu...

"Ka-Kakak!" Teriak Hayato sambil menatap kearahnya dengan muka yang sangat terkejut, "Eh? Gokudera, kamu punya kakak?" Tanyaku kepadanya, dia menjawabnya hanya dengan mengangguk.

Perempuan yang ternyata kakak-nya Gokudera itu berjalan dengan santai mendekati kami berdua, "Perkenalkan, namaku Bianchi. Kakak dari Hayato." Bianchi lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "A-ah, salam kenal namaku Midorikawa Miharu." Akupun memperkenalkan diriku.

"Heee kamu manis, pacarnya Hayato?" Tanya-nya, mukaku dan Gokudera langsung memerah. "Bukan! Kakak mikir apa sih?!" Gokudera berteriak dengan kencang, berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah itu.

"Eh bukan? Tapi tadi kalian berpelukan loh." Katanya dengan santai, "I-itu.., tadi karena Gokudera mendorongku dari tengah jalan. Aku hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobil..." Kali ini aku yang menjawabnya, aku menatap kebawah, mencoba meredamkan mukaku yang merah ini.

"Kalau begitu, Hayato."

"Apa?"

"Antarlah dia sampai kerumahnya, tidak baik membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang kerumah sendirian."

"Tch, baik." Gokudera lalu mengambil tasnya dan tasku dari bawah, aku mengambil tasku darinya. "Ayo." Dia lalu memegang tanganku dan mulai menyeretku, "E-eh? Tunggu." Kataku sambil mencoba memperlambat langkahku.

Aku melirik ke belakang ke arah Bianchi, di sana dia masih berdiri. Dan dia... Tersenyum hangat kepadaku, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan matanya dari balik kacamata hitam itu. Aku menunduk dengan cepat lalu kembali berjalan dengan Gokudera.

"Tadi ngapain dulu sih?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Gak apa-apa kok..."

.

.

Tak lama kemudian kamipun sampai didepan rumahku, "Sudah sampai nih." Katanya sambil berhenti, "I-iya..." Aku menjawabnya dan berdiri di tempat.

"Hm? Kenapa? Cepat masuk sana."

"Uhh i-itu... Gokudera... Ta-tanganku..." Kataku pelan, dia terdiam sejenak lalu mukannya memerah dan cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan kananku. "Ma-maaf, aku gak sadar." Saat dia mengatakan itu, hatiku rasanya berhenti. Dia sampai sekarang belum pernah mengatakan "Maaf." kepada siapapun kecuali Tsuna dan Reborn.

"Ga-gak apa-apa kok..." Aku mulai berjalan pelan menuju gerbang rumahku, aku memegang pagarnya dengan satu tangan. Akupun mulai membukanya, tapi baru saja aku membuka gerbangnya setengah, tanganku berhenti.

Rasanya aku belum mau pulang, aku masih ingin bersama Gokudera... "Sejak kapan aku menjadi sangat menyukainya seperti ini...?" Tanyaku dalam hati, akupun terdiam sejenak di depan gerbang. "Apa Gokudera masih ada di belakang ya...? Aku ingin melihatnya lagi..." Tanyaku lagi dalam hati.

Perlahan aku membalikkan badanku ke arah kanan sedikit, degup hatiku semakin kencang.. Dan... Mataku bertemu dengan matanya yang hijau emerald itu. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Go-Gokudera? Kenapa kamu masih disini?"

"A-aku... Cuma jaga-jaga saja kalau orang-orang dari mafia datang..." Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"A-apa?" Aku tidak menjawabnya dan melanjutkan membuka gerbang, setelah gerbang terbuka aku masuk kedalam. Akupun membalikkan badanku, dengan begini aku menatap langsung kearah Gokudera.

"Gokudera, terima kasih ya!" Kataku sambil tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat terkejut dan mukanya menjadi merah lagi. Aku lalu cepat-cepat masuk kerumah dan menutup pintu dengan kencang, aku terdiam sesaat di sana. Punggung-ku menyandar ke pintu, mukaku terasa panas dan aku hanya menatap kebawah.

"Kakak?"

Suara adikku menyadarkanku dan akupun menatap kearahnya, "Ada apa Yui?" Tanyaku sambil tergesa-gesa melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak yang terletak di sebelah kiriku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju Yui dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Kak, tadi kenapa muka kakak merah banget? Sakit ya?"

"A-ah... Tadi... Itu..." Jawabku terbata-bata, habisnya susah menjelaskannya. "Heee jangan-jangan kakak udah punya pacar ya~?" Kata Yui dengan nada bercanda.

"Ihh apaan sih, kamu ini masih kelas 1 SD malah udah tau yang namanya pacar."

"Soalnya kata orang-orang, kalau yang udah punya pacar itu mukanya sering jadi merah." Jawab Yui dengan mukanya yang polos, "Haduhh adikku ini tau informasi kayak gini darimana lagi...?" Tanyaku heran dalam hati.

"Ng-nggak kok, siapa bilang kakak punya pacar."

"Bohong ah, tuh liat aja muka kakak. Sekarang jadi merah banget!" Kata Yui sambil menunjuk kearah mukaku. "E-eh? Ma-masa sih?" Akupun memegang pipiku dengan kedua tanganku, memang sih... Rasanya agak panas.

"Aku kasih tau mama ya, kalo kakak udah punya pacar~" Yui lalu berlari menuju dapur sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

"YUI!" Akupun berlari mengejarnya, berharap masih sempat untuk menahan Yui untuk tidak memberitahu ibuku. Yahh memang sih tidak apa-apa jika Yui bilang ke ibu, soalnya... Aku memang tidak punya pacar... Ini hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi ternyata terlambat.

"Ma! Ma!" Sahut Yui sambil menarik baju ibuku yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran, ibu lalu berhenti dan berbalik badan kearah Yui. "Ada apa Yui? Ibu sedang memasak."

"Itu si kakak udah punya pacar!"

"Gak kok bu! Aku gak punya pacar!" Teriakku, nafasku ter engah-engah karena capek mengejar Yui.

"Hee~ Miharu sudah punya pacar ya, anak ibu memang sudah remaja ya." Kata ibuku sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu! Kok malah ikut-ikutan sama Yui sih? Aku GAK punya pacar!... Kalau suka sama seseorang sih... Iya." Kata-kata terakhir itu aku ucapkan sangat kecil, mungkin ibu dan Yui tak mendengarnya.

"Siapa orangnya? Ganteng nggak?" Tanya ibuku bercanda... "Eh?"

"K-kok... Masa terdengar sih? Padahal suaraku kecil gitu! Eh... Tunggu... Oh iya aku lupa! Pendengaran ibuku tajam banget! Gak salah kalau ia dengar kata-kataku tadi!" Pikirku panik.

"U-uh... Lumayan..." Aku menjawabnya tanpa sadar.

"Kalau gitu kapan-kapan bawa kesini ya, ibu pengen lihat calon menantu-ku."

"Pa-Ihhh ibu! Udah ah, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" Aku langsung keluar dari dapur, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ibu dan Yui tertawa dari dapur. Aku hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke kamar-ku, setelah masuk aku melempar tasku ke lantai dan akupun lagsung berbaring di kasur.

"Pacar... Ya...?" Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar... Cewek yang bernama "Haru" itu pacarnya Gokudera bukan...? Dadaku langsung sakit... Rasanya air mata ini ingin keluar lagi, aku menutup mataku dengan lengan kananku.

"Sakit..."

.

.

.

Esoknya aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, hari ini angin tak berhembus terlalu kencang seperti kemarin, jadi aku tidak perlu membawa syal.

Kebetulan didepanku ada Gokudera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang sedang berjalan bertiga seperti biasa. Aku ingin menyapa mereka... Tapi rasanya suaraku tidak keluar-keluar... Aneh...

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meyapa mereka.

"Pagi semuanya!" Sapa-ku kepada mereka bertiga, aku berlari dan berhenti disamping Yamamoto.

"Yo! Miharu!"

"Pagi, Miharu-chan."

"Pagi..."

Setelah itu kami berempat berjalan ke sekolah sambil mengobrol, tapi obrolan kita terhenti karena...

"Eh, kalian dengar sesuatu gak?" Tanyaku.

"Gak tuh, memang kenapa?" Jawab Yamamoto.

"Aku juga nggak... Memang ada suara apa?" Jawab Tsuna.

"Che, mungkin telingamu tuh yang kenapa-kenapa." Kata Gokudera.

"Ihh! Aku serius... Suara itu kayak orang lagi teriak... Lama-lama makin mendekat loh..."

"-ENNN!"

"Ha?"

"KYOKUGEEENNN!" Sekelebat bayangan melintasi kita, angin kencang menyusul dari belakang. Aku sibuk memegang rok-ku yang berkibar karena angin itu. Makh-eh orang itu lalu berhenti tak jauh didepan kita, lalu dia berlari kearah kita dan berhenti didepan Tsuna.

"PAGI, SAWADA!" Orang itu menyapanya dengan suara yang keras, sampai-sampai aku harus menutup telingaku.

"O-onii-san?" Kata Tsuna terkejut.

"Oniisan?" Tanyaku.

"SAWADA AYO IKUT LARI SAMA AKU DENGAN EKSTREMEE!"

"E-eh! Tu-" Tangan Tsuna sudah terlanjur dipegang oleh orang itu dan mulai berjalan-eh berlari. "Gokudera!" Teriak Tsuna, "JUUDAIME!" Gokudera lalu memegang tangan Tsuna, tapi sialnya dia malah ikut tertarik. Lalu Gokudera menarik tanganku, "EHHHHH?" Akupun menjadi ikut tertarik, karena tidak ada pilihan, aku menarik tangan Yamamoto. "Hahaha-Ehh?".

Dengan begini, kami berempat terseret atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa berlari oleh orang itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Kami berempat langsung terkapar lemas di depan gerbang karena kecapekan.

"A-anu... Kamu siapa?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba mengambil nafas.

"AKU SASAGAWA RYOHEI, KAPTEN KLUB BOXING!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Selesaaiiii! Banzai! Semoga seru seperti chapter sebelumnya :D**

**Aku gak tau ini seru apa nggak, apa karena aku yang bikin ya? :/**

**Oh ya, yang punya instagram follow aku ya, kalau kalian mau lihat muka si OC a.k.a Midorikawa Miharu itu seperti apa :D, follow : midorikawamiharu**

**Minta fave, follow dan review nya ya! Grazie!**

**Until next time, arrivederci!**


	8. AN

**A/N : Sebenarnya aku gak mau hiatus tapi mau bagaimana lagi... **

**Critaku sudah melenceng hebat dari plot awal yang kubuat.**

**Jadi sekarang aku mau menyusun plot dulu, aku gak tau ini akan seberapa lama. Berhubung aku ini sekarang lagi sibuk... Banyak ulangan (=_=;)**

**Bagi yang membaca fanfic-ku yang lain, mohon bersabar ya, kalau update-nya lama :(**

**Kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan silahkan di review atau PM. Kalau nggak di, **

**Instagram : midorikawamiharu**

**Twitt : MiharuVongole**

**Fb : Miharu Satalin Deviluke**

**Arigatou gonzaimasu~ | Grazie~ | Thank you~**


End file.
